Seven Days With Sasuke Uchiha
by Cat101495
Summary: When the Haruno household burns down, Sakura has no where to go... Except to Sasuke Uchiha's house for one week Rest Of Summary In Story
1. Chapter 1

Seven Days With Sasuke Uchiha

**Author's Note: **When I write, I try to make it _**partly**_ realistic. Meaning!.. I make it in a realistic setting, but the events that take place are more than likely impossible

**Title Names Note: **Each Chapter Title is a song title that can fit the ideas of the chapter. The songs themself hardly fit the chapter, but their titles are perfect for my chapters.

**Summary: **When the Haruno Household burns down in a training accident, Sakura Haruno has to spend a week with one of her friends while her parents rebuild. But, when none of them are able to take her, she has only one other option; Sasuke Uchiha. What happens during those seven days are probably the most hectic and amazing days of Sakura's life.

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Burn It To The Ground**_

**Setting(s): **Memorial Stone Clearing, Haruno Household, Konoha Streets, Sasuke Uchiha's House

Night

"Lady Tsunade, I am going to get in trouble for training so late again!" I whined to Lady Hokage.

Tsunade was teaching me inhanced chakra control in the Memorial Stone Clearing again. This was taking me the longest to master, so I stayed out later and later to attempt to make it work right. I was close, though, so I would be able to stop staying out so late.

Speaking of late, it was about two in the morning, the sky was as dark as a kunai. It was a new moon tonight, too, so it made it even darker. The only source of light were the lanturns hanging around the clearing. Orange flames reflected off the river running by, making this a beautiful place on a night such as this. The flame shone all over, leaving orange, flickering lights across the medow.

Lady Tsunade, who was sitting on the Memorial Stone, took a large gulp of her sake, and came toward me. Sake in hand, she nodded to me, "Okay, Sakura-chan. But... You know, I'm not making you stay out so late." We began to take the walk back to my house.

Looking at her as I did, "I know... But, you also don't tell me when to stop, so I just keep going."

"Well-"-gulp- "You don't ask me what time it is, so I don't feel that I have to tell you."

I scoffed, "You could've told me anyways."

Tsunade shook her head, "You shouldn't need to feel as though others have to do things for you, Sakura. You should just do them on your own. People wont always do the things you want or expect. Take things into your own hands or you never know where fate will take you."

We were both stubron kunoichi, so this could go on for a while. Which it did. I was not willing to entirely say that it was my fault for not asking. Perhaps my Inner was starting to show herself more? Maybe.

As we argued, the streets began to lose its brightness, slowly becoming unilluminated. Atleast I was with Tsunade-sama. No one would dare attack the Hokage! And if they did, she could easilly beat them in battle. With her I am safe.

As we were nearing the way to my house, Tsunade-sama stopped and held me back. I looked at her, curious of what she was doing. Her brown eyes were gazing up above some of the trees ahead.

I followed her watchful eyes; There was smoke rising above the leaves.

I looked back down the road we were on. Scarlet light was flickering ahead, like a fire.

_But the only thing ahead is... No!_ I broke into a sprint.

I ran, hearing Lady Tsunade's footfalls behind me.

When I reached the walkway leading up to my house, I was horrified by the sight.

My house was engulfed in flames. The door was wide open as the combustion flooded out. Windows were broken because of the heat, glass scattered across the ground. The broken shards mirrored the red lights, making the scene even more frightening.

Standing in place, my face showing no emotion other than fear, I uttered, "My home..."

Tsunade-sama put her hand on my shoulder, patting me in a comforting way.

I was terrified. My parents could still be in this firery inferno. They might be burning as I stand here helpless.

I was about to run even closer to my engulfed home, when I heard someone calling my name.

I looked behind me, I saw my mother running toward me. _'Arigato, Kami!'_ I ran to her aswell. She took my arms and hugged me. I hugged her back, then pulled away.

She looked me in the eyes, her green eyes blazing with happiness*, "Thank Kami that you were actually late! If you were home an hour earlier, _you_ could be in there."

I nodded vigorously. I dared to glance at the house. When I looked back, the flames seemed to be higher. I was astounded by its power. I looked back to my mom.

"But... Where's dad?"

"He's still at work... Thankfully..."

I took a step back, "But... Where are we to go now?"

Lady Tsunade, there for the whole exchange, spoke up, "Well, Sakura, I will have it be seen that your home will be restored... However, _that_ might take about a week..."

My head lowered to my feet as I sighed.

My mom patted my shoulder, "Sakura-chan. You'll have to stay at a friend's house for a few days while we fix up our home."

I looked through her eyes to be sure that she would be fine. When I saw not hint of weakness, I grinned and flicked my head at her.

I took one last glance at my home before I took off back into the dark streets of Konoha.

As I wearily walked down the path ways and back alleys of the Hidden Leaf, I contemplated on where I would actually go.

First of all, Ino was out. She was grounded a few days ago for sneaking out to go a party and was grounded from seeing her friends for a month. Even if I told her father my reason, I would be rejected.

Then there was Hinata. I don't really know her that much. To spend a week with her would probably be to weird.

There is also Naruto... No... I may know him and he may not grounded, he doesn't have parents anyways, but he is too... He has no respect for women and would probably try to hit on me, kiss me, maybe and try to... No going to Naruto's house...

That only leaves... I stopped by an old building. Its paint was chipping away, the windows either had cracks in them or were shattered; And this was just the back of the building! The front was probably much worse!

Placing my left hand against its worn siding, I sighed.

Wrapping my arms around me, I changed my direction and started towards _his_ house.

As I walked, my Inner conversed with me.

_Whatcha worried about? He _has_ to accept us!_

_But he isn't exactly one of my close friends... Sometimes I think he doesn't even know my name..._

_Sakura... We've have known him for what? Seven years? He knows our name._

_But he still might not let my in his house._

_Why wouldn't he? Our house burned down! Even _he_ has a heart._

_I'm not saying he doesn't! I'm just saying... That he doesn't count me-_

_-Us..._

_-Huuuuh, _us_ as a friend._

_Pah! He _will _accept us. Stop being a pessimist! We aren't like that! _

_Fine... I just hope he lets me in..._

While I was talking to myself, I passed this group of four guys talking on the street. When I walked by, I heard their tonality change from common, average talk, to excited, lustful comments.

I didn't pay much attention. This happens to me every now and then. When it does, the guys who see me usually whoop at me and call me things like 'sexy' or 'babe'.

But, when I heard their footfalls coming up behind me, I began to walk a little faster.

Trying to pay no heed to them, I simply focused on the path ahead of me.

But, then I heard what they were actually saying-

"Who's gonna get her first?"

"You can."

"Yeah, I don't like _virgins._"

"Just look at that sexy nymph."

"I hope she screams."

"Bet she will."

"I love that swing!"

"But look at that tight dress. Give me your pocket knife so I can cut it off."

By that point, I bolted.

It didn't matter that I was a ninja; There were four of them and they were stronger than me. I could tell because, even if they _weren't_ ninja, they all had strong and powerful chakra levels.

While I was running, I caught what they were calling out to me.

"Hey, babe! Where you goin'?"

"Yeah, cutie, we just wanna talk!"

"Seikushi, come back!"

"Stop running, sexy!"

I didn't break my sprint for a second.

Terrified, I looked at all the houses around me hastilly. I had only seen his house once, so I had to rack through my memory just to attempt to find it. All this while trying to avoid four guys who wanted to rape me.

Concentrating my chakra into my feet, I got a quick burst of speed.

However, they did too and were getting closer to me than before.

Then, almost as if fate put it there, I saw his house.

Jumping up to get to the building and momentarily confusing my pursuers, I banged on the door. Pressing my body up against it and constantly glancing over my shoulder, I prayed he would answer.

_Please open up! Please open up! Please!_

After another moment of my fierce knocking, the best thing happened; He opened the door.

However, I fell forward into his arms.

He was in a dark blue shirt and wearing black boxers.

His raven hair was slightly tousled.

His black eyes watched me, perplexed.

I clutched his shirt as if my life depended on it.* All of my words clustered togehter as I silently screamed at him to let me in.

Sasuke pushed me away from him and held me by my forearms. I was on his door step.

He looked over me as if I was wounded. His mouth opening and closing as if he was going to say something.

Then he finally did.

"Sakura-chan? It's three in the morning. What are you doing here? Why are you crying?" His voice didn't show concern. It showed aggitation. I was right; He didn't want me.

I didn't even realize I was crying. It probably started when I was terrified and running. Or when he opened the door and I was so happy. But, now they might continue, the fear of him leaving me out here.

I was about to tell him that I was fine and needed a place to stay, when a voice rose up from back on the street.

"I think she went this way. She's around here, I can feel it."

"Oh, my God!" I nearly screamed. I thrust myself at Sasuke, trying to push myself inside.

Sasuke stumbled backward into the house, falling down, me ontop of him.

Sasuke pushed me off of him again, and sat up, his left arm propping him up, "What the hell?" I looked at him petrified. He would throw me out of his house and leave me for _them_.

"She's this way! I heard her! Come on!"

Sasuke's head turned quickly to look out the open door as four men ran back down the street, running in the direction of his house.

Releasing an annoyed groan, he stood up and slammed his door closed . Locking it as he turned back to me.

"Now they won't get you."

Still scared, I looked down to my lap. Tears persistently rolling down my cheeks.

Not even hearing him come near, Sasuke was leaning down, his hand extended for me.

I looked at it, not sure of what to do. I didn't move.

Sasuke's arm then went limp. He crouched down onto his knees, resting his arms on them. Cocking his head to the left, he sighed.

Eyes closed, he muttered, "They won't find you, Sakura... You can calm down now..."

I closed my eyes as well and nodded. Sasuke extended his hand for me again. This time I took it.

We stood up. When we were straight up, he brought up our hands. His hand turned to be in the same position as mine, and enclosed around it.

"Just let me get dressed and I'll take you home." He began to pull away from me.

Gasping when I realized I forgot to tell him I couldn't, I tightened my grip on his hand, "Wait." He looked at our hands then at my redened eyes.

Trying to keep my voice even, I quietly spoke, "Can... Can I... Can I stay here? Please?"

Sasuke arched an eye brow and nodded, flustered.

Flicking his head in a gesture to follow, he walked across the room we were in.

It had a couch, a loveseat, a TV, everything you would see in a normal living room. But this had even more. I couldn't see any of it clearly, though, because it was too dark.

Pulling my hand, Sasuke brought me down a blackened hallway. The walls were a dark mahaghany colour, the carpet was a midnight blue.

Sasuke stopped at the second door on the left. It had an Uchiha Clan symbol painted onto it. He slide it open.

The room was _huge._ It had pale, reflective wood flooring and pale walling, some scrolls tacked on it. A queen bed was in the middle of the room, a red comforter and black pillows on it. Because the blankets were pulled back, most likely because Sasuke was sleeping there, I saw the black sheets. Next to the bed and closest to us was a desk with many books and scrolls upon it. A lamp was on its edge, by where one would rest. On the opposite side of the room was a small TV and a bay window where one picture frame rested. I would ask Sasuke about it later. In the far corner of the room was a chair and small table. But, what surprised me more were the sliding doors leading out to a balcony. Out there was another small table and and lawn chair.* The balcony looked out over Konoha, clearly seeing the Hokage's faces.

My mouth hung agape as I took this in. My room, or what my room _used_ to be, was nothing like this. _This _room was amazing!

Sasuke watched me, showing no emotion. Using his free hand he swung it, indicating that _this _was where I was staying.

"This is my room."

_'Cha-Ching!' _My Inner screamed.

"You'll be staying in here-"

_YES!_

"While I stay in the guest room."

_Shit!_

My normal, polite self, felt inclined to ask, "Why are _you_ staying in the guest room? Why am I not staying there?"

Sasuke smirked at me, "Well, I wasn't expecting any company, so I didn't get anything set. It's not much of a bedroom in there anyways... More like a lounge."

_Seriously? How much ryo does Sasuke have!* _My Inner screamed again.

Sasuke looked at me again, "Make yourself comfy... I'll be down the hall, the third door on the right." He backed up and went toward said door.

I looked at him as he began to walk down the hall.

I called out, "Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

Turning back to me, he shrugged and closed his eyes, "Kimi kangei."

I smiled at him, "Na nemuri."

In the doorway already, he held the frame and arched his eye brows, "Oweisiminasai..."*

He slid the door closed.

I stepped back and slid this door closed.

I swivled back around to face Sasuke's room.

Releasing an amazed exhale, I walked up to Sasuke's bed.

Crawling onto it, I rested on my knees, kicked off my shoes, and looked around once more. This room is amazing. How did Sasuke get the ryo to aford most of this? He doesn't have anyone else with him, and we barely get paid in our ninja missions... How? I'd have to ask that tomorrow.

With a relieved smile, I settled myself into his bed. The sheets were silk and, as I pulled them up to my chin, the blankets were so soft... Maybe cotton. The pillows were feathery and so gentle. Sasuke was lucky to have just a_ room _like _this._

As I calmed down and established myself in a comfy position, I began to drift to sleep.

However, when I rolled onto my back, I felt something jab into it.

I sat up quickly and looked by where my back was.

Nothing.

I put my hand under the pillow, expecting to find a kunai or shuriken.

_Aaaaaaaaaand... _I thought as my hand rumaged through the pillow.

...

Nothing...

My eye brows arched. Then I realized, "Oh!"

I brought my hand up to my back, undoing the clip on my bra through my shirt.

When I felt it become loose, I unzipped my shirt, took my white bra out, zipped up my shirt again, and put the bra on the headboard.

Now, I should hopefully be able to fall asleep.

And I did.

Chapter 1: Burn It To The Ground

Artitst: Nickelback


	2. By The Way

Seven Days With Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**By The Way**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's House

Day 1

-Knock- -Knock-

"Sakura? Wake up... It's 2:00 PM... Get up..." Sasuke called through the door.

_Atleast he knocks... Naruto would've just barged in... _My Inner said.

Under the covers, I smiled and stretched.

Sitting up, my arms over my head, I arched my back.

Releasing an enormous yawn, I brought my arms down and pulled back the covers.

I hadn't slept so good in so long!

_Sasuke has such a nice bed, and yet he is still grumpy all the time... _My Inner said.

_Not all the time!_

_Yeah, he was mean to us last night. And he was in here before us... He is always in a bad mood..._

_Fine, I'll give you that... But he _can _be nice sometimes. Remember when he picked me up?-_

_-Us up-_

_Us up_

_Yes I do_

_He was nice then!_

_Suuuuure he was._

_Donno*! You are so annoying._

_You just called yourself annoying... Hahaha..._

Shaking my head in aggitation, I turned my body and stood up off the bed. With one more yawn and stretch, I made my way toward the door.

I slid it open and walked into the hall. It looked less depressing in the day. Atleast I could see things now.

Turning to my right, I went down the hall to the living room. As I walked down the hall, I looked at my surroundings. The walls were bare, no pictures, no scrolls, nothing.

I reached the end of the hall and entered the living room. Off to the left though was where the actual living room was. Over there was a long, black couch, two black loveseats, and a wooden coffee table. Across from the couch was a plasma screen TV and a stereo system. Many CDs and a few scrolls were in the case under the TV. Against each wall were bookshelves, one with advanced ninja arts books and one neatly stacked up with scrolls.

I stepped over to the adjoined room and placed my hand on the couch. It was leathery and shone in the sunlight.

I went around the couch and looked at one of the scrolls on the bookshelves. I picked one up. It read:

_赤い__睡眠の_

_(Akai Nemuri)_

Which means: _Red Sleep_

_I wonder what jutsu it is! _My Inner said curiously.

I put my finger under its lip and was about to pull it back-

When Sasuke's voice rang through my ears.

"Konnichiha, Sakura."

I dropped the scroll, shock, embaressment, and guilt coursing through me.

I turned back to face Sasuke, eyes closed, my left hand at the back of my neck, my right hand waving shyly, and my face a deep red.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!..."

I opened my eyes in time to see Sasuke shaking his head with irritation.

He was in a dark blue under shirt and wearing pale slacks.

_Damn it! Why isn't he in those boxers? _

"You changed?"

Sasuke smirked at me, "Yeah... I have company, so I have to make myself more decent."

_WHY? Decent isn't fun! Indecent is sexy!_

"Understandable..."

Sasuke was across on the other side of the room by an archway leading into what looked like a kitchen. He was leaning against the frame, his arms crossed now.

I walked passed the couch and across the room to stand infront of Sasuke. I bowed infront of him, "Gomen..."

He straightened his form and I went upright again. He shook his head

"Yeah, don't touch my scrolls again... No one is allowed to see them..."

We went into the kitchen. It had black and white tiles, the walls had white paneling. The counters were a shiny gray marble, the sink was white marble with a chrome faucet. The fridge and stove were metalic. In the middle of the kitchen was a dark wooden dining table with four chairs to match. All in all, it was a very nice kitchen.

Sasuke sat down at the table at the chair that would be for the head of a family.

"Besides, you wouldn't be able to preform that jutsu."

Sitting down in the chair across from him, I whined, "Why not?"

Resting his chin in his left hand, sounding very conceited, he said, "Because only I can do it."

Leaning across the table, "How do you know that? Maybe I can too!"

Sasuke leaned across as well so we were face to face, "Since when can you use fire style jutsus?"

I didn't say a word. I was frozen.

Not because I felt defeated at not being able to use fire style, but because of how close we were. His face was only inches from mine. If one of us moved only one step closer, we could kiss. Heat slowly rose to my face.

_How could he not feel intimidated by being this close?_

_No! He has to be gay! _My Inner sobbed

_He isn't gay! He just... Doesn't like me the way I like him..._

_But he kissed Naruto!_

_How did Naruto get into this? And Naruto fell on him, it wasn't willing!_

Sasuke "Hn'd" and slipped back into his seat.

I did too, as to not make an awkward scene.

He cracked his knuckles, "Exactly..."

I shuddered slightly at the sound of the popping.

Sasuke stood up from his chair and went over to the fridge. Once opened, he went in and rummaged through it.

I couldn't help myself but to stare.

_My Kami! He has a nice ass! _My Inner screamed... Or perhaps I thought that myself...*

Sasuke turned back quickly and threw something at me.

Releasing a yelp, my instincts forced my hands up to catch it.

It pushed against my hands when I snaggd it. I brought it to my face to see that it was an apple.

I looked at Sasuke, he was beaming with crude delight. He chuckled evilly for a moment.

"Atleast you caught it... But, go ahead... Breakfast."

Shocked by his rudeness, I bit down on the apple. It was so sweet and juicy. I continued to chew on it.

Sasuke just watched me as I ate.

Then, randomly, he spoke up.

"By the way... Sakura, why did you come here last night?"

I glanced at him and coughed. Placing the apple on the table, I answered.

"Well... Last night... My house was burned down in a fire... Probably a training accident."

Sasuke's eyes went wide for an instant, then they returned to normal. He crossed his arms.

"And, I need somewhere to stay for a few days... So, I came here..."

Sasuke shook his head with bewilderment. He kept his gaze on the table, "But why here? Why not Naruto's house?"

I looked down to my lap, "Because Naruto would annoy me all the time I was there... And... Who knows what he would do..."

"Why me?"

Urging my head up, I eyed him, "Because I can trust you! You wouldn't do anything to me or annoy me!-"

Sasuke rose his voice, anger overcoming him, "But _you_ annoy _me!_"

I cowered away from his dark gaze. Looking back to my lap, I uttered, "And I feel safe with you... You protected me from those guys last night..."

Sasuke stuttered as he searched for an answer.

Not finding any way to respond, he stood up and went over to the archway. His back was to me.

I sighed in defeat.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to watch me, "Finish your breakfast... I'll be in my room..."

Keeping my voice quiet, I replied, "Yeah..."

I heard Sasuke's footsteps leading him to his dorm... Then they stopped.

Sasuke's voice flowed down the hall so I could hear.

"By the way... You can stay here for however long you need..."

Now it is 12:00 AM. Nothing major had happened the rest of the day. All I did was read some of Sasuke's books. I read some stuff of the history of Konoha, how to clean ninja gear, stealth tactics, fire style jutsu tricks, and something about medical jutsu...

But, now as I sit on the couch and while Sasuke is off in another part of the house, probably his guest room-

Oh yeah!

Sasuke didn't go to his room, he has been in the guest room all day trying to make it a normal room again so I could stay in there. For the most part, he only came out to take stuff out of the room and to check on me.

But, while Sasuke is in there, I was able to sneak a look at a book titled "Photo Album."

It has pictures of us as Team 7; Like when we went to other lands and they took pictures of us, when Kakashi would randomly take pictures of us, and some of them were pictures of all of us together, but none of them were our Team 7 photo.

I skipped the empty section of the album. At the back, I find three pictures.

The first one was of a woman. She had pale skin with long black hair and black eyes to match. She was holding a basket of tomatoes in what looked like a kitchen. Honestly, she was beautiful.

The second was a picture was of a man with olive skin, black shoulder length hair, and he also had black eyes. He had a not easily noticed nasolabial crease. He had his hand infront of the camera as if he was trying to avoid getting a picture. He was a handsom man though.

The last picture was of two boys. The tall one had his hand on the smaller boys head, the smaller boy looking up at him with admiration. The shorter one had pale skin, spikey black hair, and black eyes. He was smiling up at the taller boy. I knew immediately that it was a young Sasuke. It is surprising to see Sasuke smile...

When I was about to look at the taller boy, I flinched when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I looked up, guilt making my face burn.

Sasuke, who was in his normal ninja outfit, was looking down at me.

I lowered my eyes and was about to close the book, when Sasuke leaned across the top of the couch so his torso was next to me. He pointed to the first picture with his left hand. His face became somber.

"This is my mother..."

I looked at her again. She did look _alot_ like Sasuke. I looked to him, "She's beautiful."

Sasuke nodded, pointing to the next picture. Sighing, "That's my father..."

Then Sasuke's finger traced along the paper to the last picture.

His hand graually became a fist.

"And... That's... That's... Me and..."

His fist became tighter to the point where it looked like his knuckles would rip right out of his skin.

I placed my right hand on his.

Sasuke recoiled quickly and became straight again.

I turned around and went on my knees so I could see him.

Sasuke huffed as he stared down at the ground.

He slowly looked back up at me. Flicking his head in the direction of the hall, he said, "Come on, Sakura..."

He walked down the hall. I hurried to get off the couch and follow him. When I caught up, he was at the third door on the right.

He watched me come and then he slid open the door, "This will be your room."

I was astounded by the sight.

This room was nearly as big as Sasuke's room. The floor was a pale wooden design with pale wooden paneling. In the middle of the room was a queen bed infront of a bay window. The bed had black floral print covers, red pillows, and red sheets. On either side of it were glass end tables, each with a lamp on it. Across from the bed was a black couch similar to the one in the living room, it had a glass coffee table like the two end tables, almost like a set. Next to that was a large plasma screen TV, and next to that was a black dresser. Along the wall was a small bar and chair. There was also a door leading to another room, but that is probably where most of the other stuff is stored.*

I looked back to Sasuke, wanting to say something, but still not able to.

Sasuke just looked in at the room.

"You'll be in here and I will go back to my room."

With that, he walked out of the doorway amd went to his room.

I took a step in this dorm and spun around to see it all.

Stopping my spin and crawling onto the bed, I began to settle myself under the covers to go to sleep.

Then Sasuke yelled out, "Sakura!"

I groaned and got back up.

Walking out of the room and to the sliding door that leads to Sasuke's room, I opened it.

Sasuke was in the dark, but I could make out that he was shirtless.

_Damn it for no light! _Inner me screamed.

I saw something in his hand. And, like a sling shot, he flung it at me.

Barely catching it, I tried to see what _it_ was.

Then I noticed that _it_ was my bra.

My face became a deep red.

Sasuke scoffed, "Keep your _girlie things _to yourself. 'Night.*"

And with that, he ducked under the covers. I took that as my que to leave.

Closing his door, I rushed back to my room.

Once in, I tossed my bra onto the couch across the room and jumped onto the bed.

I pulled the covers up and crossed my arm across my eyes.

Moaning, "That was embaressing..."

_Don't sweat it... Atleast _he_ didn't freak out_

_Yeah... I should just go to bed..._

_Yeah... Night!_

As I attempted to drift into sleep, I thought about the pictures from the photo album.

Who was that other person in the last picture?

Why did Sasuke get so angry because of it?

What did that guy do?

These questions kept me up for so long, that I had no clue what time I went to sleep.

I found out later that I finally went to sleep at 3:00 AM.

Chapter 2: By The Way

Artitst: Theory Of A Dead Man


	3. Welcome To My Life

Seven Days With Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Welcome To My Life**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's House

Day 2

.

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-

"God, what time did she go to sleep? Sakura! You over slept again! Come on! I don't want to do this everyday..."

Moaning and hiding back under the covers, I muttered something like,

"Go away...? Five more minutes...?"

The door slid open quietly and Sasuke entered,

"Not an option..."

Sasuke came up to the edge of the bed and sat down on it.

I opened one drowsy eye to look at him. He was in his ninja outfit and looked, honestly, bored. Then I covered myself in the blankets again.

Sasuke sighed. I felt him pull back the covers, causing me to recoil, and then he began to shake my by my shoulder. Gentally atleast...

"Sakura... Sakura... Come on... I have stuff I _need_ to do... I don't have time to waste on you right now... Wake up..."

After three minutes of this, I got annoyed and decided it was time for me to wake up.

I yawned and sat upright. After a big stretch, I glared at Sasuke.

He glared right back. And, with no thankfulness, he said,

"Arigato."

Another yawn, "Kimi kangei..."

Sasuke then stood up off the bed and stretched.

I turned so I could face him. I rubbed my eye and watched him intently.

When he finished stretching, he looked around the room.

His eyes stopped on the couch.

Sasuke turned back to me,

"Maybe you should put _that_ on so you can help. If you're going to stay here, then you're going to help me around the house."

Getting angry, I asked, "So what? Am I going to be your _maid_? I don't and _wont_ be a maid!"

Sasuke rose his voice, "Sakura!"

I shut up.

"Gah..." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said to me, "No... You aren't going to be my maid, however interesting that would be.*You're just going to help me clean or train... You'll be helping _me_, so you wont technically be a maid..."

I blinked twice.

"Oh..."

Sasuke shook his head,

"You're cranky when you wake up... Aren't you?"

I jumped up out of the bed and went up to him.

I was about to yell "No!"

But he rose his eye brows as if to say, "Point proven."

So before my Inner could take control of me, I calmed down and said very peacefully,

"No I don't..."

Sasuke looked shocked. But he just shrugged. Then he walked over to the couch and picked up my bra... _again..._

"Put this on..." He flung it at me again like he did last night.

I caught it and hid it behind my back.

"You like to shoot it, don't you?"

His face showed annoyance, and he looked like he was about to yell, "No!"

I rose my eye brows, as if to say, "Point proven."

Sasuke's mouth hung open for a moment. His eyes squinted at me when his mouth closed.

I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

He just shook his head,

"Hurry up, Sakura. I'm busy today."

I pouted at him as he slid the screen door closed.

I took the bra from behind my back and looked at it.

Growling at it, I uttered,

"You cause me alot of trouble, Bra..."

I then unzipped my shirt to put it on.

Now it is 3:30 PM. I found out from Sasuke that I woke up at 3:00 PM.

At the moment, I am in the kitchen with Sasuke. I am sitting in a chair at the table, he is leaning his back against the counter, his hands on it. He just said that we were going to move the stuff that used to be in the Guest Room to the storage at the other end of the house.

He estimated that it would take an hour if we work fast.

After that, we are going to literally clean his house.

Estimated time being another hour.

Next we will do some trainging... Or, _Sasuke_ will do some training. Fire style jutsus that I can't do...

Time: Another hour...

Then, if this was all going to be exact, we'll have dinner then just... Well, he didn't say what we would do after that...

This is going to be tiring...

I got up from my chair and walked over to the archway. I looked back at Sasuke,

"Ready?"

He nodded, pushed himself off the counter, and walked under the archway to stand next to me. Puting his left hand on the frame that I was leaning against, he said,

"Only if you are..."

"Then... Let's... go..."

I felt petrified. Sasuke was so close... He could kiss me... He, at the moment, had power over me. If he wanted to, he could do anything to me... This was so close... So intimate... I closed my eyes.

Sasuke then side-stepped away and began to walk down the hall, leaving me there, dumbfounded.

As he was walking away, I thought I heard him laughing.

I rushed after him until we were at the door that led to the Guest Room, my room.

Sasuke slid open the door and walked in.

I followed and prepared to close the door behind me-

But Sasuke called back as he crossed the room,

"Don't bother. We will be bringing the stuff out through there, so why close it?"

Closing my eyes, I answered in a fan girlish way,

"Yeah, Sasuke. You're right."

I think Sasuke muttered something like, "Typical..."

I followed him the door on the other side of the room.

He opened that door.

I groaned at the sight.

It wasn't alot of stuff, but it was mostly _huge _stuff.

_No wonder he said an hour! _My Inner screamed.

Sasuke looked at me and smirked,

"Don't worry. We'll be done soon. An hour will go by fast, I swear."

I gave him a You-must-be-crazy look.

Sasuke tilted his head,

"Atleast there's no stairs, ne?"

I looked back at the stuff, the big leathery couch that we would have to get first in particular,

"Hai..."

Sasuke entered the room and went to one side of the couch. He began to lift it up. It was high off the ground on his side.

He looked at me and called,

"Sakura! Come on! You're just standing there!"

I slowly walked in, intimidated by huge furniture.

I lifted up the side I held.

Sasuke began to walk backwards and out of this room, into the Guest Room, and then down the hall.

However, that alone took, like, ten minutes.

Sasuke stopped before we reached the end of the hall.

He took one hand away from the couch and brought it up to turn the door knob to the first door on the right of the hall... Well, our left now, but, you kow what I mean.

Once opened, Sasuke took his side again and we manuvered the couch into the room.

When we put it down, Sasuke huffed, and I was panting.

I looked at him, he looked at me.

He cracked his knuckles and walked past me,

"Ready for the next?"

"Okay! Finally done!"

I was so relieved when Sasuke and I had finished cleaning his house.

It took us longer than expected to get everything out of the Guest Room.

We got stuck when we had to take Sasuke's pool table(Yes, he has a pool table) out of the room.

We had to take its legs off, then take the table out, and later return for the legs... And we still had to get the rest of the stuff.

That took an extra half hour just to undo everything on it and get _all _of the pool table into the storage room...

After we finished moving the furniture into the storage room at around 5:00 PM, we started to clean the house such as making the beds, doing dishes, straightening up books an CDs, all the like. That took atleast an hour...

So, now we are here, at 6:04 PM.

I am sprawled out on the living room floor and Sasuke is sitting on the couch... However he keeps moving around, so he is never in the same position...

I am staring at the ceiling.

I look to Sasuke,

"So... You do this everyday?"

Sasuke, now upside-down on the couch, looked at me,

"No... I actually train for most of the day... I just needed to catch up on cleaning..."

I rolled over so I was on my stomach, and watched him,

"So... What do we do now? I mean... I'm probably not gonna fall asleep for, like, six hours..."

Sasuke was still upside-down, but now his legs were hanging off the back of the couch and his head was hanging off the front of the couch so we were mere inches apart.

He looked up(Or, my down) and waited for a moment.

Then he looked back to me, "Hungry?"

I nodded slightly.

Sasuke jumped off the couch and was suddenly at the archway to the kitchen.

I sighed and got up slowly, following him to the kitchen.

We walked in and as I went to the table, Sasuke went to the fridge and pulled out the makings for rice.

_This would be our first meal together since I came here..._

After waiting for my-

-Well, _our _rice-

And once he handed me my bowl and chopsticks, I said quietly

"Itadakimasu"*

But apparently not quietly enough

Sasuke looked at me and chuckled,

"You still say grace?

I looked at him and nodded,

"Yeah... Don't you?"

Sasuke shook his head,

"I dropped that about six or seven years ago."

I gasped in shock, "Was it because of the-"

I dropped my chopsticks and covered my mouth, regreting even starting to say that.

We are both 14, so, seven years ago was the Uchiha Clan Massacre... Itadakimasu is a way of not just saying grace, but of showing faith... Did Sasuke lose his faith after that?

Sasuke sighed,

"Just forget it..."

With his chopsticks he pointed to my rice,

"Eat..."

I listened to his instructions and did.

We both finished ten minutes later.

Putting my chopsticks down, I looked to Sasuke while he was bringing our bowls to the sink,

"So... This is what you are like at home..."

Sasuke turned around to face me and walked up to me. He shrugged,

"Welcome to my life."

Now it is 7:06 PM*.

I am close to going to bed. Even if I woke up late, all the stuff I did today had tied me out. It's a good replacment for missions. Whenever we went on a hard mission, I usually would get a good nights sleep.

But, before I do go to sleep... I feel grimy... I've been in the same clothes for three days...

I went to go find Sasuke. I was in my room, and he was... Somewhere else...

I left the room and went to knock on his door first.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Come in," I heard Sasuke say through the door.

I slid it open.

He is sitting cross legged on his bed, cleaning his kunai with a cloth.

I stepped in and went up to him.

He looked at up from his cleaning to see what I wanted.

I sat down on his bed, his eyes followed me.

And before I had a chance to say anything, Sasuke groaned,

"If you're going to do anything fan girl related, just go away now..."

I arched an eye brow,

"No... Atleast, I don't think it is..."

Sasuke put his kunai down inbetween his legs.

I blushed as I spoke,

"Can I use your shower?"

He shrugged, "Sure..."

"And do you have any clothes I could borro-"

"Why?"

Sasuke looked anxious now.

I blushed,

"Can you possibly wash my clothes while I take a shower? I'd need something to change into when I get out..."

Sasuke nodded nervously.

He stood up and went to the black wood dresser in his room. He went through it and pulled out three articles of clothing: One of his blue ninja shirts, a pair of his ninja shorts, and a pair of boxers.

He walked up to me and put them in my hands,

"When your stuff is clean, change back into them, 'Kay?"

I took the clothing, "Duh..."

I walked out the room and went to the bathroom, it was the first door on the left, my right.

The bathroom had black, dark blue, and white tiles. The counter and sink were very similar to the one in the kitchen. The shower was porceline with a partly see through curtain.

I had never used it before, but I would learn.

I turned on the water. When I actually got it to a warm temperature, I began to strip down my clothes.

I put them neatly on the counter by the shower and stepped in.

I let the water run through my hair, massaging it in.

Then I heard a knock on the door and Sasuke ask,

"You in the shower yet?"

I called back,

"Yeah! It's safe..."

Then Sasuke entered the bathroom. I could see his silohette... Which means, he can see mine.

He walked up to the counter where my clothes were, and picked them up.

But before he left, he turned his back to me and told me,

"These'll be done in an hour. How long do you usually take showers for?"

I stuttered,

"Uh... Um... Twenty minutes is the longest I've taken."

Sasuke sighed, "Thought so... Well, these'll be done in an hour... So, just..."

Ending with a weird sounding sigh, he left the room.

_Sakura! That sigh sounded, Heh-heh... Lustful. _My Inner said

_No it didn't! It just sounded... Uh..._

_Exactly! You can't think of anything else that sounded like! He feels lust towards us! Or... Atleast... He's a guy... He may not be Naruto, but he _is_ still a guy. Seeing our naked silohette... Heh-heh-he!_

_Gah! No! No! No! He isn't a perve like Naruto! Only Naruto and Kakashi-sensei have any perviness!*_

_You were staring at his ass yesterday... Thinking about it... You're a perve too... So don't say that _he_ isn't!_

I shook my head and continued my shower, attempting to get every part of me clean.

When I got out of the shower after half an hour, I pulled down the towel hanging over the curtain rod and wrapped it around my body.

Sasuke wanted me to stay in long, so I did.

I stepped out of the shower and walked over to the counter where Sasuke's clothing was.

I dried myself thoroughly and took the towel off and placed it back over the curtain rod.

I picked up the shirt and just looked at it.

I was going to put on Sasuke's clothing... Oh, my Kami! I gotta control my fan girlness, though, or else Sasuke will regret this even more.

I pulled his shirt on. It fit me enough so that it covered my ass atleast.

Then I picked up the dark gray boxers, getting ready to regret this myself.

Then I noticed that they still had tags and stickers on them; These were new and never worn... Oh...

I pealed the stickes and tags off and slipped them on. They were really comfy. I usually wore panties and boy shorts, but these I would have to put some thought into.

Lastly I pulled on the shorts.

I looked at myself in the mirror above the sink. I looked like Sasuke, well, not physically, but with the clothes.

I did a small twirl, trying to see every side of me like this.

Then I stopped when I had most of my back to the mirror; My focus was on the Uchiha symbol, an Uchiwa, I once heard Sasuke call it.*

Smiling at the thought of me wearing this for atleast half an hour, I left the room-

-To bump into Sasuke walking down the hall.-

"Oh! Gomen, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke held me by my fore arms. He was in a white under shirt and dark blue boxers

He looked me over for a quick second, then he nodded,

"Hn, that's fine... Uh, your clothes will be done in about a half hour..."

I nodded back. I felt so... So attracted to him right now...

Through the undershirt, I could see his chest... And his arms were just so muscular... Sasuke had such a strong, sexy build...

He nodded once more and let go of me as he walked up the hall to the kitchen.

I heard the water turn on in there, so I suspected he was doing dishes.

_Oh, I have nothing else to do!_

I went to the kitchen and entered to see Sasuke doing just what I thought.

He spoke up,

"Forget something?"

I shook my head,

"No. I just thought that maybe I could help in some way while I wait for my clothes to dry..."

Sasuke looked at me over his shoulder,

"There isn't that much else to do, Sakura-chan... You should just go to bed... or read something while you wait."

"I'll just stay in here and wait."

Sasuke sighed and continued to do the dishes.

I just watched him for half an hour. Admiring _him_, just wanting to see him. No one, especially that Ino-pig*, would be able to see Sasuke in such a sexy state.

When that half hour was up, Sasuke went and got me my clothes and I changed out of his.

However I begged to keep the boxers. He said "Then call it 'a gift'"

Now, as I am snuggling into the covers of my bed at-

-I looked at the digital clock-

8:10 PM, I can actually fall asleep at a decent time.

I drifted into sleep.

As I fell asleep, I though of Sasuke, and how I was spending time wth him... How I was able to see him in even sexier clothing.

That helped my fall asleep faster.

Chapter 3: Welcome To My Life

Artitst: Simple Plan


	4. Rooftops

Seven Days With Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Rooftops**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's House, Sasuke Uchiha's Roof

Day 3

"Yahhhhh!"

I yawned as I awoke.

The room was a warm, orange colour, sunlight flittered through the bay window behind my head.

I scratched my head and looked around.

_Where is Sasuke, now?_

When I couldn't find him in here, I sat up and went over to the door.

I slid it open expecting to see Sasuke standing there, but no one was in the hall.

I spun around quickly and went over to the digital clock:

7:36... AM

I gasped with pleasant surprise.

I actually woke up before Sasuke! Ha! Now _I _would have to wake _him_ up!

I chuckled to myself and went out the door.

Skidding as I ran to Sasuke's door, I cleared my throat and knocked.

-Knock- -Knock- -Knock-

"Sasuke! Wake up! You slept longer than _me! _So now _you're_ over sleeping! Wake up!"

No answer.

I smirked evilly as the door to his room slid open.

I stepped in and walked up to the bed, and as I was about to shake it,

I noticed Sasuke wasn't even in the room!

I groaned in failure,

"Shit..."

I walked back out of the room and down the hall to the living room.

I looked to my left, but he wasn't anywhere in there.

I walked to the archway that led to the kitchen, looked in, and found nothing.

I walked back to the hall and knocked on the first door on the left,

"Sasuke? In there?"

No answer, and the shower wasn't running.

I went in myself to use the toilet quick.

When I came out, I went to the middle door.

If I'm right, this is his indoor training room.

Sliding the door open, I entered.

This room had metal floors and metal walls, almost like a bunker.

When you enter the room, it is a small hall that turns to the left then into the actual training room.

I followed the path and looked in cautiously.

But I found nothing.

I exited the room

I went into the living room and leaned against the wall the led out from the hall.

_Where is he?_

_He left us! _My Inner wailed

_No! I can sense his chakra in the house... I just don't know _where_ in the house..._

_Uh... Maybe the basement!_

_He doesn't have a basement... I think... The washer and dryer might be there..._

Speaking aloud, I said,

"I gotta find another door!"

I ran back down the hall to try and find another door in one of the rooms.

I went to the storage room first.

It was hard to get in, but when I managed, I found no door.

I left that claustrophobic room and went back into the training room.

I went in to the training space and still found nothing.

But, as I was leaving, I noticed a metal door.

I giggled for a moment and then went to it.

Pulling it open, I stepped in-

Only to stub my foot against stairs leading upward.

Groaning, I began to trudge up the stairs.

When I reached the top, there was another door. I opened it.

It lead to a very small room with a sliding door at the other end of it.

I went up to it, slowly and quietly opening it.

It led out to what looked like an attic missing a wall. It had three walls, the one behind me and on both sides of me, but, where I was facing had no wall. It was a large place, the size of my room, the training room, and that room where Sasuke originally stored the furniture. The floor was just concrete-like, and the walls were metal. This _had _to be an attic or roof!

Thinking of, I looked up. Half of this had a roof, the other half was vunerable to the sky.

I looked back down to the edge of the flooring, Sasuke was sitting there, one of his legs hanging off of the ledge, the other was up and holding a book. He has his right hand behind him to prop him up, and the other hand was keeping the book steady. Sasuke looked like he was reading it. But then moved his left hand and picked up a pencil and began to write something.

I smiled from ear to ear.

Trying to be stealthy, I walked across the floor and behind Sasuke.

When I was behind him, I leaned over his shoulder,

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke flinched, causing him to fall backward and drop the book and pencil.

He looked up at me,

"What are you doing awake?"

I laughed,

"I woke up early."

He sat up and reached for the book behind him,

"Yeah, I see..."

He brushed some gravel off of the book and turned around to face me,

"You're lucky I wasn't _trying_ to sense your chakra... Then you would've been shot with shuriken..."

I shuddered at the thought. Sasuke was good at setting traps and using ninja tools, so he could make a fatal trap.

I walked next to him and sat down to the right of him, kicking my feet against the ledge.

I looked at his book and pointed to it,

"So... What's that?"

Sasuke looked at the book then to me,

"It's like a journal... Not entirely though..."

I tilted my head to the side,

"How so?"

He opened the book to the middle and flipped through it until he found the page he left off on,

"Some of it is real... The rest is just rants, legends, stories-"

I moved closer to him to try to see what was writen, "You write stories?"

Sasuke leaned away from me, holding the book in his left hand so it was farther away from me. His right hand was pushing against my left shoulder.

My shoulders sagged for a second when I gave up trying to see the book. I went back to sitting upright and looked Sasuke in the eye,

"What are your stories about?"

Sasuke put the book on his left side and turned to me,

"Mostly ninja missions... They are set in actual places and with realistic mission ideas, but with fake characters... I guess you could say that my stories are more like battle stratagies."

I chuckled,

"You are obsessed! When do _not_ think about fighting?"

"Now, for example."

My eyes dialated in shock.

_What?_

I shook my head,

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's shoulders sagged momentarily, he sighed,

"We aren't talking about battle stratagies now... Besides, I haven't thought much about fighting since you came... There's been no need to."

I smiled,

"Kimi kangei."

Sasuke shrugged,

"Arigato..."

I chuckled.

We stayed up here for hours, just talking about random topics. It was like we were friends catching up. It felt... Normal...

"Please! Please! Please!"

I begged as I was leaning against Sasuke, trying to get his book again.

This time though I was ontop of Sasuke, my hand stretched out and grabbing Sasuke's right wrist, where the book was. Sasuke had his left hand pulling back my hand and his right leg wrapped around mine to try to keep me from moving anymore.

_Altogether quite a suggestive position, I might add! _My Inner says.

Sasuke kept pushing me, trying to keep me from getting his book,

"Sakura! Sakura-chan! _Sakura! _Get off! G- Get off me!"

I struggled back,

"No! I wanna see the book! Please, Sasuke-kun?"

I tried to kick his leg so I could try to get close to the book, but when I was about to, Sasuke thrust down his left hand, pulling me down too.

I glared at him and, as a retaliation, I _did_ kick his leg,

"Ow, Hey!"

"Come on!"

Sasuke was groaning and trying to push me off, I made a sad whining noise.

I was about to kick him again, when he yelled,

"**FINE!**"

He reeled his arm in and put it in my hand. I made a giddy laughing sound, and hopped off of him. I sat up and opened the book to the front.

Sasuke was still on the floor, he was watching me as I read.

Then as I was about to actually decifer what he wrote, I realized one important topic.

I looked up then to a now sitting Sasuke,

"There isn't enough light..."

Sasuke looked up too,

"Yeah... It's probably past 9:00..."

He then snatched the book from me,

"Well, then you don't need to read this."

Sasuke had such a mischievious smile that it made me feel inclined to say,

"You know, you look like Naruto..."

"What?"

Sasuke was looking at me like I lost my sanity or something.

I explained myself,

"When you smile like that! You look like you are going to doing something sneaky or cause some trouble... Kinda like Naruto..."

Sasuke looked down at his legs for a moment then back to me,

"'Kay... Just... Don't say that again..."

I cocked my head to the side,

"Why?"

Sasuke put his finger to his lower lip and thought. After about a minute, he answered me,

"It would be like me comparing you to Ino Yaminaka-"

"I'm nothing like her!"

"Exactly... I'm not like Naruto and it annoys me to be compared to him."

I nodded, understanding what he was talking about.

We both looked out over Konoha at the same time. The moon was shining bright tonight.

I watched it as the clouds passed by.

Sasuke did the same.

We watched the night go by ever so peacefully.

After about a half hour, we were side by side, our shoulders resting against each other.

I released a huge yawn.

Sasuke turned to me, his hair in the moonlight made him appear as heaven sent.

He smiled, yes, _actually _smiled, at me and said,

"Ready to go back?"

I looked back to him and shook my head quickly,

"No! No, no, no! I want to stay here for a while longer!... Please?"

He looked up to the midnight sky and mouthed,

"Yeah..."

As he looked at the sky, I couldn't take my eyes from him.

Sasuke, right now, was being so nice... He, if we had not been talking all day, would've pushed me away the second I came closer to him.

I am enjoying the time that I actually have with him like this.

He looked so... Happy... I have never seen Sasuke smile like this before today.

I was happy to see that he was.

Another hour passed by us.

I let out another, smaller, yawn.

I was actually getting tired, but I didn't want to leave the rooftop.

So, hoping that maybe I could fall asleep up here, Sasuke would just let me.

Yawning again, I rested my head on his shoulder, he flinched, but then became still.

I closed my eyes.

I could feel Sasuke's right hand come around my waist.

Sasuke turned his head to come up to my ear. He whispered,

"Oweisiminasai... Sakura-chan..."

I snuggled into his arm and began to drift into sleep.

When I was just about to pass out, I said quietly so that Sasuke would barely be able to hear it,

"Watashi... Ai...

...

Kimi..."*

The last thing I remember hearing was Sasuke subtly gasp.

Chapter 4: Rooftops

Artitst: Lostprophets


	5. Yours To Hold

Seven Days With Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**Yours To Hold**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's House, Sasuke Uchiha's Roof, Konoha Stores

Day 4

"Yahhh!"

I yawned when I woke up.

I was being hit by a very bright, warm light. I squinted my eyes tighter than they already were.

I pushed myself backwards to try to avoid the light, like I did in bed to hide deeper in the covers. It was brighter today than the other days.

But, when I tried to retreat from the sun, I didn't move deeper into the bed, I went closer to _something._

_Great! What do I have to deal with so early in the morning?_ My  
Inner complained.

I opened my eyes and looked around; I was on the roof like where I fell asleep last night.

Then, as my senses started to kick in more, I noticed that someone's arm was around my waist and collar. I was about to freak out, when I realized that it was _Sasuke's arm._

I looked over my shoulder, I saw Sasuke's arm by my waist, his legs pressed against mine.

I felt my back up against his chest, I could feel him breathing.

I heard his steady breath in my ear.

I was sleeping in Sasuke's arms! He was holding me all night, maybe.

He fell asleep with me... Protected me... A breathy laugh escaped my lips.

I tried to stay calm so as to not wake him up yet.

Instead, I tried to turn over to face him.

It was hard, but when I finally managed, I smiled.

Sasuke looked so peaceful... Not in pain...

I looked at him for a little while before I tried to get comfy again.

When I did try to go back to sleep, I put my head back on his shoulder so our heads would touch. My hands grabbed at his shirt and pulled me closer, my feet pressing up to his legs.

I smiled as my nose rubbed up against his arm.

Sasuke head nuzzled closer to me, his arms constricting me more, drawing me even closer.

I fell back asleep.

"Sakura... Sakura...? Wake up..." -sigh- "Sakura-chan?... Time to get up..."

Sasuke was shaking me by my shoulder gentally, trying to rouse me up.

I opened my left eye and looked at him; He was still laying down beside me, but he was proped up on his other arm.

Sasuke looked at my eyes, he chuckled,

"Now I _know_ you're awake, Sakura."

With a subdued sigh, I opened both my eyes and rolled onto my back to look at him.

Smiling at him, I said,

"Good morning..."

Sasuke chuckled once and tightened his grip on me,

"Ohaiyo."

I pressed my face into his shoulder again, hoping he would let me sleep. I actually became tired after I fell back to sleep.

Sasuke however didn't let me. He sat up, bringing me with him.

He took me by my shoulder and said to me,

"Come on, we over slept."

Rubbing my eye, I asked,

"Really? We did?"

_Wait! He said 'We', right? Since when does _he_ over sleep? _My Inner thought.

But I was curious too.

Sasuke brought his free hand to my face and moved a strand of hair behind my ear. I asked him my question,

"You said, 'we'?"

Sasuke didn't look at me when he spoke, he continued to mess with my hair,

"Aa... I actually just woke up myself... And..."

He looked up at the sky,

"I think it's past 12:00..."

I gasped, "Really?"

He nodded.

"I thought I was doing good at waking up earlier... Damn..."

Sasuke shrugged and stood up. He stretched briefly and then turned around to help me up.

While I was getting up, I popped my shoulders and when I got up I arched my back.

Sasuke let go of me and walked back toward the door leading to the stairs, I followed.

When we were walking down the stairs, I had to ask,

"What are we going to do today, Sasuke?"

We reached the bottom of the stairwell. Sasuke walked out the door and, when I was on the last stair, he put his on either of the hand rails to enclose me. He looked up at me,

"When I finish taking a shower, you will, and then we're gonna go out."

_'Go out'! He's going to take us on a date! Cha!_

Feeling my breathe catch, I pondered aloud,

"Where to?"

Sasuke took his hands off of the railings and let me pass. I walked down, becoming shorter than him again.

He shrugged,

"I'm gonna buy you some new clothes..."

_Oh... Damn..._

"Okay..."

We walked out of the training room and Sasuke walked to his room to get his change of clothes.

I sighed, feeling so... So... So happy...

Sasuke has started to actually be nice to me, and, even if it is just 'buying clothes', he's taking me out.

I smiled to myself and went to the kitchen to get something to eat before we left.

Sasuke walked out of his room and down the hall. He called out to me before he entered the bathroom,

"Don't be long! I take short showers, so you'll be going in soon. I'll leave the water running for you!"

With that, he walked in and closed the door

I just got of the shower and slipped on my clothes again. When I got them on, I wrapped the towel around my head to help it dry faster.

Sasuke was sitting out in the living room when I went in the shower. He was patting at his hair with a towel.

I just stepped out of the bathroom and looked across the room to see if Sasuke was there.

He was, but his hair was... Not as spiky... It was kind of drooping... I had no way to describe it other than that it looked like his hair was still a bit wet.

I walked over to the couch and put my arms on its top.

Sasuke looked up to me, the towel was across his shoulders.

I smiled at him, patting my own, towel covered head,

"What's up with your hair?"

He put his hand ontop of his head,

"It isn't dry yet... Same as yours, right?"

I nodded.

He got up from the couch and came up next to me,

"Rub it around. Your hair will dry faster... The sooner we can leave."

Bringing my hands up to my head, I muttered,

"No shit..."

His mouth twitched and he muttered back,

"Baka"

I patted at my head.

Sasuke groaned and put his hands on my head, rubbing around my hair so it became messy and started to come out from under the towel.

I felt like a child, being treated like one and all. He seemed so much more mature than me, even by just doing something simple like this.

When Sasuke stopped, he took the top of the towel and pulled it off, my hair, now very bedraggled, fell down.

I frowned at it and looked down at my feet, only making it look worse.

Sasuke just looked at it, tilting his head to the side ocassionally.

He finally spoke up,

"It looked like you haven't slept in days... Like you've been restless..."

I glared at him through my hair, looking like a pink _Ring_.

He chcukled,

"Scary... Now, let me find you a brush or something, and then we'll head out."

Sasuke then went down the hall and into the bathroom.

Trudging slowly, I followed him to the door.

He was on the counter, his knees on the gray marble. His head was in a medicine cabinet in the mirror. He had a few things scattered across the counter: Ace bandages, cloth, rubbing alchohol, sen bong needles, and some other stuff hidden under everythig else.

_Looks more like a ninja supply cabinet than where you'd keep a hair brush,_ My Inner said.

But, unexpectedly, Sasuke pulled out a small brush, put it in his pocket, and began to put everything on the counter back in he cabnet.

Hopping off, he then took a sharp turn and came to the door.

But he didn't realize that I was there until he bumped into me and made me fall backwards into the wall behind me.

He put his hands against the wall on either side of my shoulders,

"Will you stop doing that?"

I looked at the brush in his pocket, then back to him,

"What?"

"Concealing your chakra. It makes me not able to sense it as clearly and I can't tell exactly where you are."

I frowned, "I didn't know I was doing that... I guess it is just natural."

Sasuke sighed,

"Well... Try to stop, then?"

_I don't know what I'm doing! How can I stop something that I don't even realize I preforming?_ My Inner yelled at Sasuke

Sasuke brought back his hands and, taking out the brush, gave it to me.

I took it and immediatly began to brush my hair.

He watched me, and I could tell he was impatient so I began to rush.

I finished. My hair was neater, but it still was similar to bed head.

I sighed, "Close enough..."

Sasuke took me by my wrist and began to walk towards the front door,

"Let's go, Sakura."

I tried to make him let go of me,

"Wait! Just one more thing!"

"What?" Sasuke released my hand.

I ran back down the hall to the bathroom and retrieved my head band, tying it as I walked back to Sasuke.

He gave me an Are-you-serious- look.

I looked up to him,

"Okay. Now I'm ready."

"Finally!"

He took my hand again and we walked out the door.

"Sakura? Your taking a long time... Need a size larger?"

Sasuke called to me from outside of the the changing room. He was leaning against the wall to my room.

We are in one of Konoha's clothing stores. Sasuke has been picking out random dresses for me to try on. Most of them were nothing like my normal style. Most of them were short and black or long and midnight blue.

Sasuke said that any, _any_ of them that I liked, he would buy for me.

At the moment though, he's only bought me two: A medium lengthed white dress with pink frills and a dark blue mini dress with lighter blue floral print.

I am in the changing room right now, sporting another mini dress. This one though is black and has pink cherry blossom design around the bottom. The dress itself is strapless and has a flowing lower half that just barely covered my thighes.

It fit perfectly. I've just been admiring it in the mirror for a few minutes.

I then looked to my feet. My ninja shoes threw the outfit off.

I opened the door slightly and reached my hand out,

"Sasuke?"

He stood up and stepped infront of the door, as if waiting for me to come out,

"Aa?"

"Can you hand me those black shoes? The ones with the fish net?"

He groaned and went to get the shoes.

When I felt them in my hand, I reeled them back in and closed the door,

"Arigato!"

I heard him sigh the same time I heard his back hit the wall again,

"Eh... Kimi kangei..."

I pulled on the fish net tights and the black boots. They came up to my shins. The shoes weren't high heeled (Arigato, Kami!), the were like work boots made to look like party shoes. The shoes rose me off the ground about an inch though. They had laces going all the way up to the top.

I tied them and stood up to model in the mirror again.

These shoes seemed better fot for the outfit.

Making a few more poses, watching my relfection before I called out to Sasuke again.

"Sasuke-kun?"

-Sigh- "Need a different pair of shoes?"

I giggled,

"Nope."

I opened the door and began to walk out.

Sasuke pushed away from the wall to try to see me.

I smiled when I saw him. He was holding the shoe's box, his stance showed his surprise.

His eyes dialated for a few moments before he took control of himself.

It was fun to see him surprised like that, so I tried to do something to make him freak out again.

I smiled wide and spun in a circle to he could see all the angles.

While I spun, the botom of the dress flowed around me too.

I turned back to Sasuke and walked up to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. I was still about an inch or two short than him, but, atleast I could make better eye contact.

I smiled,

"What do you think?"

He just looked at me, looking over the new dress and shoes.

He then pulled away from me and snatched the tag off of the dress.

With the tag and the shoe box, he walked over to the clerk, saying,

"That dress," he pointed to me,

"And the shoes,"

The clerk nodded and told him how much it would cost. He simply pulled out his wallet and handed her the money.

As he walked back to me, I saw the clerk looking at him. Her eyes traveled to me, they looked like they were saying, "You're so lucky."

I blushed when Sasuke came back. He went in the changing room and returned with my normal clothes.

Sasuke put them in the bag with my other clothes, handed it to me, and we walked out of the store.

The streets of Konoha were as busy as ever. Everyone was going in and out of stores, walking down the streets, talking to friends, everything!

Sasuke was walking right next to me, just keeping his eyes on what was ahead.

However, I wasn't one to stay quiet,

"Sasuke?"

Still keeping his eyes forward, he answered,

"Yeah?"

I looked at my dress as I walked,

"Why did you buy me this stuff?"

He looked to me,

"I''m still not done buying you stuff."

"But why are you?"

He shrugged,

"Well, your house burned down, your clothes won't be existant anymore. So, I'm replacing them."

I grimaced at him,

"If you're going to buy me all this stuff, then you have to buy yourself something."

His expression became annoyed,

"Why?"

I shoved him,

"I want you to get something. Something you don't have."

He sighed,

"Fine..."

"And I get to choose!"

"Hai..."

"Oh! Let's go here!"

I took Sasuke's wrist and pulled him into another clothing store.

Sasuke groaned when he saw that he was surrounded by tuxedoes.

"Sasuke! Come on! I wanna see!"

Sasuke was given a hand picked(By me!) tux about ten minutes ago. But he was being stubborn and didn't want to show me.

I was standing just outside the door, whining and hoping I could convince him to come out.

"Sasuke!"

"Why am I wearing this, again?"

"So we can match," I pouted, "Besides... I already look like I'm going to a party... I feel... Like everyone is staring at me because I'm different..."

"It's not 'cause you're different... It's because..."

I couldn't hear what he said next.

Looking side to side then back at the door, I asked,

"Coming out yet?"

"Gah..."

_Silence_

"Fine..."

Sasuke then opened the door.

I was apalled.

Sasuke was in a black tuxedo, the coat, pants, and shoes were black. The shirt under it was white, so were the cuffs. It was just an average tuxedo, but... Sasuke looked all the more sexy in it.

_A man looks better in a suit, they say... It's so true!_

Sasuke had his hands in the pockets of the pants. He was pouting,

"Can I take it off now?"

"Pah! Fine!... But, I'm still buying it for you!"

"Okay..."

He walked back in and began to change.

I waited for him to hand me the suit. When he did, I took it and ran up to the cashier.

"This suit, please."

He looked at me and smiled,

"It's for your boyfriend, ne?"

My eyes became wide and I blushed a deep red,

"No! No, no, no! He's not my boyfriend he's just my-"

"Her team mate." Sasuke walked up behind me.

I watched him as he spoke, he put his arms across my shoulders in a friendly way,

"We're ninja, you see,"

He pointed to our headbands,

"We're just on a break from missons for a few days."

He smiled at him in a Whatever-you-say- kind of way.

He looked to me and said,

"That'll be... ¥1200."

Sasuke just shrugged and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Thank you!" The cashier said, putting the tux into a black bag,

"Have a nice day, you two!"

Sasuke just "Hn'd" and pulled me out.

When he slid open the door to leave, he turned to me,

"Where to next?"

"Finally home..." Sasuke muttered when we walked in the door at about 9:00 PM.

We had been all over the Hidden Leaf, buying the most random crap, but it was still mostly clothing.

We were both carrying atleast five bags in each hand.

Sasuke and I walked into the living room and down the hall to my room. But just before we went to my room, he opened his door and tossed his only bag in there.

We continued to my room. Sasuke opened the door and put everything down by the couch. I did as well.

He sat down on my bed and fell down onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head.

He stretched and then sat back up. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

He looked at all the stuff in the corner. I looked at him,

"Regret getting me anything yet?"

He shook his head, he looked like he just got some sort of idea,

"No... But... Can you meet me up on the roof in about twenty minutes?"

I looked at him, perplexed,

"Why?"

"Just 'cause... Oh, stay in that dress, okay?"

I nodded, still confused.

He stood up and arched his back. He then walked out of my room and closed the door behind him.

_What on earth could he want on the roof? _My Inner asked

_Uh... I don't know..._

_Neither do I! And I'm the one who always has the most interesting outtake on our life!(Isn't that right, readers?*wink*)_

_... What?_

_Face it Sakura, you are pretty boring..._

_No I'm not!_

_Suuure..._

I scowled at my Inner and decided to waste this twenty minutes by organizing my new clothes.

The digital clock that I set for twenty exact minutes was going off.

"That was fast..."*

The clock now said:

9:18 PM

"Time for me to go up..."

I was croutched down by the dresser and putting clothing into it. I had only gotton through about half of the twenty or so bags.

I stood up and left the room, heading for the training room to go up the stairs.

I opened the stairwell door and began the climb.

When I got up to the top, I heard... Music?

It was quiet and subtle, but, with no other noise, it stood out.

I opened the door leading out to the roof.

It was lite only by the moonlight.

Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the roof like yesterday, but... Is he in his tux?

I stepped forward, not trying to hide my presence.

And, luckily, Sasuke noticed. He stood up and walked over to me.

_He is in a tux! _My Inner gasped in shock.

Sasuke came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders,

"Konnichiha, Cherry blossom."

I looked around the roof. Nothing other than a small radio in the corner was different.

I looked up to see his eyes,

"What's this for?"

Sasuke just shrugged,

"Well... You said you wanted me to be happy today, so... I want you to dance with me."

_Dance? I can't dance!_

Looking down to my feet, a breathy gasp escaped my lips.

I heard the song on the radio. It was "Trust You" By Yuna Ito.

I knew this song.

It was close to the end of the song when I heard the lyrics:

I love you, I trust you  
kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii  
I love you, I trust you  
hikari demo yami demo  
I love you, I trust you  
kanashimi demo yorokobi demo  
I love you, I trust you  
kimi no subete wo mamoritai

It was such a beautiful song. I knew it from hearing it on the radio...

I looked up to Sasuke and nodded.

He pulled me back with him so we were in the moonlight.

He put his hands on my hips. I just looked at him, not sure of exactly what to do.

He smiled. Taking his hands from my hips, he took my hands and brought them around his neck.

"You keep your hands like that."

His hands returning to my hips, he said,

"And mine stay here."

The song changed to "Last Kiss" By Bonnie Pink

Just before he was going to move, I said,

"I don't know how to dance..."

Sasuke came up to my ear,

"Neither do I..."

He began to sway back and forth.

I began to laugh.

We just swayed like this for the next three songs.

Sasuke then looked over to the radio, and said to me,

"This way."

We 'danced' over to the radio.

Once there, Sasuke took his hands from my waist and changed the song.

What came on was a song in a different language.

_Is that... English?*_

I looked to him.

"Sasuke?"

He began to sway again,

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have English music?"

"Don't you know any American?"

"Yeah... But, I don't speak it usually..."

"Neither do I... I just like some of their music... Like this."

(Play: Yours To Hold-Skillet For Stronger Affect!)

The words were:

I see you standing here

But your so far away

Starving for you attention

You don't even know my name

Your going through so much

But I know that I,

Could be the one

To hold you

"Yours To Hold... By Skillet..." Sasuke said to me.

I looked at the radio, then back to him.

He was smiling down at me while we danced.

Every single day

I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see someday

That all along the way

I was Yours To Hold

I was Yours To Hold

Sasuke kept swaying, I moved along with him.

I see you walking by

Your hair always hiding your face

I wonder why you've been hurting

I wish I had someway to say

You're going through so much

Don't you know that I

Could be the one

To hold you

When the chorus started again, Sasuke spun us in a circle.

Every single day

I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see someday

That all along the way

I was Yours To Hold

I was Yours To Hold

Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I tightened my grip around his neck.

Sasuke began to lip sync the lyrics:

-I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach-

-You should know-

-I'm ready when you're ready for me-

-And I'm waiting for the right time-

-For the day I catch your eye-

-To let you know-

-That I'm Yours To Hold-

There was a small interlude before it went back to the chorus

When the chorus started, my heart nearly broke from the amazement:

Sasuke was singing along to the song... Singing to _me.*_

"Every single day"

"I find it hard to say"

"I could be yours alone"(Yours Alone!)

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You will see someday"

"That all along the way"

"I was Yours To Hold"

"I was Yours To" -Hold

I closed my eyes, happy tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Every single day"

"I find it hard to say"(Find It Hard To Say!)

"I could be yours alone"-"You're So Far Away!"

-You will see someday-

"That all along the way"(All Along The Way!)

"I was Yours To Hold"

"I was Yours To Hold"

Sasuke pulled me away from his shoulder slightly so I could look at him.

"I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach"

Our eyes became half lidded. He slowly closed the distance between us.

"I'm ready when you're ready for me"

Our lips meet. Our grips on each other became tighter, we pulled each other closer.

Our first kiss.

Chapter 5: Yours To Hold

Artitst: Skillet


	6. We Come Out At Night

Seven Days With Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

_**We Come Out At Night**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's House, Konoha Rooftops, Empty Konoha Building

Day 5

"Sakura... Wake up..."

Sasuke quietly said to me.

_Whoa... Did last night really happen?_ My Inner moaned

I opened my eyes. Sasuke was in a white tank top and black boxers.

However, I was in my room, not the roof... The last place I remembered being.

I looked Sasuke in the eyes.

His smile was crooked, then gone. He leaned down and kissed my forehead,

" 'Morning, Sakura-chan..."

_Last night was real! Meaning I can do this!_

I took him by the shoulders and pulled him down so he was at my face. He gasped in shock.

I kissed him, hoping I wasn't screwing up.

Sasuke pulled away from me.

_Oh shit!_

He smiled and chuckled, leaning back down onto me to kiss me again.

_Phew!_

We kissed each other for about five more minutes.

Sasuke then got up and held his hand out for me. I took it eagerly.

When I was upright, I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him once more.

He kissed me back. But when he pulled away he smiled and said,

"Interesting wake up call, ne?"

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

Trying to be nonchalant, but still curious, I asked,

"So... What happened last night...? After we kissed?"

Sasuke tilted his head so it was resting on mine,

"Well... You cried, I held you, you said 'Watashi ai kmi', I kissed you again, and then we continued to dance... Then... After about two hours, you got tired and I brought you back down here to sleep... Thus why you're still in a dress-"

I pulled away from him and looked at my body,

"I am?"

Sasuke laughed quietly once more. He walked over to my dresser and rummaged through it.

He pulled out a tight, pink zipper shirt and green shorts. They looked like more... Non-ninja versions of my normal outfit. It was two of the many things we bought yesterday.

Sasuke came up to me and held the shirt infront of my torso and the shorts by my lower half.

He studied it for a second before he held them out for me,

"It looks good on you."

I smiled at him, took the clothes, and walked him out of the room,

"Thanks... I'll be out in a bit."

Sasuke smiled and went into his own room to change himself.

Sliding the door closed, I began to strip down out of the dress and pull on my new clothes.

After about ten minutes of changing and looking over the new outfit, I left my room and walked to the kitchen.

Sasuke was at the fridge and taking out two apples.

When I walked in, he turned around in time before I sat at the table.

He walked up to me when I sat down. He put the apple in my hand and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and put the apple down on the table. Sasuke sat down in his seat at the head of the table.

We ate our apples and, when we finished, Sasuke spoke up,

"Sakura?"

I looked to him,

"Aa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Can you get your clothes? I'm gonna wash them."

I shrugged,

"Oh, sure..."

I got up from the table, pushed in the chair, and walked down the hall.

As I was walking, I just so happened to see that Sasuke's door was open.

As a kind gesture I was going to close it, but, when I looked in, I saw _it_.

The black cover of Sasuke's book was on his bed.

_It's-it's-it's Sasuke's book!_

_Come on! Go in there and open it! _

_What? Sasuke will yell at me!_

_But he was going to let you see it yesterday! And... How will he know? He thinks we're going to get our clothes._

_Well... Okay! A quick peak!_

_Ata, girl!_

I hastilly sneaked into Sasuke's room.

Sitting on his bed, I took the book and opened it to the front.

I read through his journal stuff quickly.

But, when I got to the middle of the book, I was horrified;

It was tactics on how to kill...

It showed stuff like fatal hits, precise striking, deadly traps that can kill on contact with skin, the worst poisons... Everything that a genin _shouldn't_ know.

I was about to flip the page when I felt a strong grip on my wrist. It was so painful that I dropped the book and released a wail of agony.

Sasuke growled at me,

"What the hell were you just doing?"

I stuttered,

"I-I-I-I"

"**Sakura!**"

"I was... OW!"

Sasuke's grip was starting to become too tight.

He went up to my face,

"I let you in my home, buy you nice things, I even kissed you, Sakura! And you betray my trust by sneaking into my room and reading my most private of books!"

I decided that I had enough of being yelled at. I tried to pull my hand out of his, but his grasp was too strong,

"You were going to let me read it two days ago!"

Sasuke smiled at me, melevolance in his eyes,

"I knew you wouldn't be able to see anything written in it."

My eyes dialated in shock,

"So, you tricked me?"

Sasuke yanked me off the bed, I stumbled because of the force,

"You know, this would never have happened if you didn't come to my house! Or, better yet, I let those guys find you!"

I gasped,

"You don't mean that!"

Sasuke growled,

"Oh, yes I do!"

He pulled me closer to him so that our faces were inches apart,

"Or, maybe if fate was working with me, you would have gone home on time and be in that fire. Then I wouldn't have to worry about you at all!"

I just stared at him, feeling so powerless, weak, and hurt.

I pulled my hand from his sucessfully this time.

I watched him, he looked like he was ready to use one of his murder tactics on me.

Tears began to roll over my cheeks. I had enough of him. I backed up to the doorway and said to him, sobbing,

"Hom to ni?* Fine... I'm gone, Sasuke..."

I then ran out of his room, down the hall, and out of his house.

When I was running down the walkway, I heard Sasuke call out to me,

"Aa! Di gete!"*

I did... I just kept running, not caring where I ended anymore.

The one person who I loved just said he wished I was dead... Well... Even if I don't die... I'll leave him alone... I won't have anything to do with him anymore...

I ran through the back alleys of Konoha, praying that I could just hide...

I didn't stop running for hours.

I am hiding... Well... Actually... I'm just sitting against one of the back alley walls, emracing my knees, crying my eyes out. Sasuke won't be able to find me... He can't sense my chakra...

It is now about 9:00 PM...

I found out that I ran away from _him_ at about 1:00...

_He wishes I was dead...? Why... I just read a book!_

_I told you not to, Sakura!_

_No you didn't! You fucking told me to read it!_

_... Oh yeah..._

_Kami! why did I do that? I had everything I could have ever wanted and I threw it away right after I got it!_

_Sakura... I'm sorry... Chi ga te...*_

_Who cares? I'm sorry too... But... I betrayed him... And he exiled me... There's nothing I can do now..._

I began to whimper aloud.

I put my forehead on my knees, I felt like I was going to break down any moment.

I stayed like that for about a half hour before someone heard me.

"Hey! Girlie, what's up with you?"

I looked up to this stranger. I couldn't see him clearly, but I could see his sillohette.

He was tall and of an average size for a male of his height. His voice was deep and raspy.

I tried to say that I was fine and for him to leave me be, but then three more guys came out from the behind the man.

I stood up quickly, feeling intimidated, however I didn't know why.

One of the guys from behind the leader, the tall skinny one with a scratchy tenor voice spoke up,

"Hey, Boss. Isn't that the girl?"

The "Boss" looked over me again.

He then looked back to the tall man, his voice elated,

"Hoishiko, I believe you are right! This is that one girl that escaped us."

_Now I remember!_

I stared at them, horrified.

_Oh my god! These are the guys who were chasing me the day I went to Sasuke's house! NO!_

I began to back away.

The two guys who didn't speak were suddenly behind me each one holding one of my arms.

I began to kick at them, with me in such a horrible state, I did no damage.

They laughed evilly. Then, after a quick wink to each other, pushed me up against the wall of the building we were all behind. They held my arms up above my head.

One of the two of them said,

"Guess it's lucky that we come out at night, right Boss?"

Said person steped up to me and caressed my cheek.

He laughed as he pulled out a kunai knife.

He looked to his gang,

"Hey guys! Look at the tight little shirt she has on! Maybe we should make her a bit more comfy and -heh-heh- take it off?"

His gang all said their vulgar remarks and agreed with him.

The Boss smiled at me, I saw his disfigured teeth.

He brought the kunai up to my arm pit and began to slice down, tearing up the shirt. But, it also tore at my skin, causing blood to follow his kunai.

I screamed in pain and terror.

When the left side of my shirt was torn off and hanging there, he went to the other side and did the same to it, cutting me more.

My shirt fell to the ground, leaving me, crying and screaming, with only my bra on.

The men laughed at the sight of my anguish.

The guy, Hoishiko, went up to the Boss,

"Is it my turn, Boss?"

The Boss nodded and handed him the kunai. Hoishiko took it and went up to my face, the kunai down by my waist.

He whispered in my ear,

"Don't fight it, sexy... Just-"

He cut my shorts off,

"-Go along with it."

I screamed again, he ripped right through the other side of my shorts.

I was exposed in my bra and boy shorts.

The two guys hodling my arms began to laugh hysterically.

Hoishiko smirked at me as he brought the kunai up to my bra.

I looked at him, red eyed from all the crying, and begged,

"Chi go... Okanaides...!*"

He slit the bra in two, my breasts being exposed,

"Nuri Nuri*"

Hoishiko turned back to the Boss and handed him the kunai.

With the exchange, Hoishiko said,

"The Boss always gets the bitch first."

He came up to me and put the kunai to my boy shorts.

He came up to my ear and whispered,

"Any last words, Gaisho*?"

I closed my eyes and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Sasuke... I love you..."

The Boss laughed as he began to tear at my underwear.

Then, the guys who were holding my arms screamed in pain, releasing me.

Hoishiko then fell to the ground, grunting as he tried to get up.

The Boss took the kunai from my hips and turned around, only to fall unconscious to the ground.

Keeping my eyes closed, too afraid to know what was happening, tears rolled down my cheeks again.

I felt myself be picked up bridal style by another gang member, no doubt.

But... This one, he didn't say anything, he just jumped up so that we were on the rooftops.

He jumped across the roofs of Konoha, staying silent.

I dared to open my eyes.

He had black hair that shone blue in the moonlight, he was in a dark blue shirt, white shorts, and he had on white and blue arm protectors.

Weakly, I uttered,

"Sasuke..."

He glanced down at me, he looked horrified and happy at the same time,

"Sakura!"

He held me tighter as we jumped from rooftop to rooftop, I put my hands on his chest, trying to stay there... Stay like this... I didn't want him to let me go.

I could feel him shaking, like he was scared or angry.

I rested my head against his arm. He may be angry with me, but he saved me... I am more thankful than he can understand.

Five minutes later, we reached his house. Well, actually, we reached the balcony that was adjoined to his room.

Hastilly opening the door to his dark, moonlite dorm, Sasuke rushed me in and set me down of his bed...

_Heh... Funny... This is where it started..._

Sasuke pulled up the covers and wrapped it around my almost completely naked body.

I just looked down at where my hands were under the covers.

Sasuke was kneeling down on the floor, looking up at me.

I glanced over at him, crying still.

He gasped quickly.

I sighed, depression coming over me.

Then, when I was about to ask for some clothes to change into so I could leave, he hugged me tightly.

I gasped, flustered.

He snuggled his head against my blanket covered shoulder.

Not knowing what to do at first, I stayed still. Then, feeling a great happiness course through me, I rested my head on his and put my left hand on his right shoulder.

Sasuke came up onto the bed and took my face in his hands. He looked me in the eyes.

Then, suddenly, his lips were connected with mine.

The kiss was so passionate and loving, that I began to cry with joy.

I kissed him back.

When we pulled away to breathe, I asked him,

"Sasuke... Why did you come for me?"

He kissed me again and answered inbetween breathes,

"Sakura... I couldn't... Let you... Leave... I'm..."

He pulled away from me,

"I'm sorry..."

His kissed me again.

Now, I pulled away,

"Non yi?... One mua-*"

Our lips met again,

"I don't care..."

I looked at him,

"Dando hanashada?*"

Sasuke looked at me, his eyes showed that he was struggling to say whatever he was going to say,

"Sakura... I... I... I think I..."

He kissed me tenderly,

"I think... I love you..."

I gasped.

_He... He-he-he!_

_He said he loves us!_

Sasuke looked down to his knees, most likely expecting me to reject him.

But, instead, I pushed forward and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him viciously.

When the kiss ended, Sasuke looked at me, pleasant surprise in his eyes. I smiled at him and put my head on his shoulder,

"Sasuke, I love you, too..."

Sasuke put one hand around me and the other at the back of my head.

He kissed my head and then began to slowly rock me back and forth.

Quietly, Sasuke began to sing,

"Every single day... I find it hard to say, I could be yours alone..."

I chuckled happily and snuggled into his shirt.

"You will see someday, that all along the way, I was Yours To Hold, I was Yours To Hold!"

I looked up to see his face, he smiled as he sang the last lines to me,

"I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach..."

I sat up and, as he sang the last line, I did too,

"I'm ready when you're ready for me..."

And, with that, we kissed each other.

When it ended, Sasuke stood up and said to me,

"I'll be right back."

He left the room and came back only moments later with a camosoule and boxers that he bought me.

He put them on the bed and was about to leave the room, he turned to me as I called out,

"Wait! You don't have to leave... Just... Turn around?"

Sasuke tilted his head to the side in concern. But, he just nodded and turned around.

I took off the blankets and pulled the pink camosoule on. I stood up, put off the ripped boy shorts, and pulled on the white boxers.

I then walked over to Sasuke and put my hands on his shoulders. He turned around to face me.

His arms encircled my waist and he pulled me up to him. He placed one, ginger kiss on my lips before he picked me up bridal style again and carried me over to his bed.

He layed me down on the side closest to the door and was about to pull the covers over me. But, he stopped, dropping them.

He looked at his hands, then at me, anger and fear twisting his face.

I looked at his hands... Blood...

Sasuke came up to my side and put his hands on either side of me,

"Sakura... Where?"

I frowned and lifted up my arms, showing him the light wounds that snaked down my sides.

He gasped, then growled... Literally, _growled._ His hands became fists, his eyes were squinted closed, his teeth clenched shut.

Lowering my arms, I frowned and hugged him, puting my face on his chest.

He flinched and looked at me, I looked up to him,

"Sasuke... Okanaides... Iia...*"

His eyes were blazing as the sharingan appeared,

"Why not?"

Tears were starting to form in my eyes,

"Just... Sleep... With me?... I don't want to be alone again..."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He nodded, his eyes returning to his normal, his sharingan also disipated.

Sasuke became upright. Taking the covers with him, he walked over to the dresser in the corner, and pulled out a new blanket, placing the old one on the ground infront of the dresser.

He came back and put the new blanket over me.

Then Sasuke crawled over me and got on the other side of the bed.

He pulled me close to him, and wrapped his arms around my waist. His legs were pressed to the back of mine, but I put my leg inbtween the two of his.

Sasuke kissed my shoulder just before he rested his head on the pillow.

So, feeling tired and worn out, I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Sasuke, drifting into sleep.

Sasuke's POV

After about an hour after Sakura fell asleep, I got up from under the covers and walked over to her side of the bed.

Kissing her lightly on her forehead, I whispered,

"I'll be back soon, my love... You won't even know I was gone."

Then, I went over to the balcony door, opened it, and jumped out to the streets of Konoha.

_I can sense their chakra... I will make it so they don't see the light of dawn!_

I ran down the street of the Hidden Leaf to find _them_.

I went to the alley I ambushed them in. Nothing but blood was there.

_I wonder if any of it is Sakura's?_

I didn't want to know.

I followed their chakra trail from there.

It was mixed with the sense of blood... Perfectly fine with me... If they are weaker... Then I'll be able to eliminate them faster.

I followed the trail for another ten minutes before I found it ending at an abondoned building.

I smiled with devilish pleasure.

I walked up to the borded up door, about to open it. But I decided that I'd rather leave this more like an actual assassination, like my battle tactics.

I ran up the wall and went in through a broken sky light on the roof.

When in, I heard them all complaining about finding ways to find Sakura again...

It took all my strentgh not to kill them just for talking about that.

I hid behind a giant crate, listening to them talking.

"I almost had her! I almost was able to take that little girl! But that... Whoever that was took her for himself!"

"Or that little whore could've gone back to that, what did she call him, Daisuke? That Daisuke guy."

"I bet that she wouldn't have been good for you anyways, Boss."

"Yeah! She probably would've giving you an STD or something... Whores always carry them!"

I had heard enough!

My curse mark was already showing itself, and I was begining to lose control of it staying in the first state. First state is hard enough! I don't want to go into the second state now!

Stealth was no longer an option.

I stepped out and the guys all gasped when they saw me.

"Who the fuck are you, kid?"

One of the ones who was holding Sakura agaisnt the wall said that.

Activating my sharingan, ignoring the agony it caused me, I glared at him, throwing three shuriken at him with lightening speed.

He gurgled when it hit his thoat. He fell to the floor, dead on impact.

The guys freaked out and tried to take out their weapons, but I was too fast.

The other guy who held Sakura against the wall, I slit his throat with a kunai.

The tall guy, I went up to him and did a genjustsu on him to make him kill himself.

"The Boss", I saved for last.

I went up to him and kicked the kunai from his hands. He went down onto his knees and begged for me not to kill him.

I crouched down and took his head in my hands,

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke... And you... You..."

I tried to get my curse mark to receed.

"You almost _raped_ my love... You don't deserve to live!"

And with that, I broke his neck. His head did a complete 180.

I stood up and looked at the four dead bodies around me.

I chuckled evilly and jumped out of the building.

I began to head home.

Before I did though, I washed my hands in a stream flowing by.

Then I continued for my house.

When I got there, I jumped up to my balcony and opened the door.

When I was about to walk in, I stopped in the doorway and held the frame. I looked at the sky. The sun was not even close to coming up.

I smiled, dark pleasure still coursing through me.

I walked in, closed the door, and went up to my bed.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled off my shirt so that I was in my under shirt.

Sakura hadn't moved other than rolling over to face the opposite way.

I smiled at her, moved a strand of hair from her face, and layed down next to her.

I put my arms under hers and pulled her closer to me.

Resting my chin on her head and pressing my legs up against hers, I went to sleep.

Chapter 6: We Come Out At Night

Artitst: Avenged Sevenfold


	7. Show Me Love

Seven Days With Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own the characters or song titles! Just this story! And sorry for any OOC

**Warning: **Lemon will be in story! To those who **don't** want to read it, I will put a warning for where it starts and ends!

_**Show Me Love**_

**Setting(s): **Sasuke Uchiha's House

Day 6

"Sakura... Do you want to get up now? If not... just tell me so..."

Sasuke whispered into my ear.

_How unusual, ne?_ My Inner inquirered

Sasuke was in bed with me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders, my legs intertwined with his. My back was pressed up to his chest.

I turned my head so I could try to see him. He saw this and released his grip on me, helping me roll over.

I looked up to him, wrapping my arms around his chest.

_He looks worried..._

_No shit Sherlock! He saved us from being raped! If he really does love us-_

_And he does!_

_Fine! Since he loves us, that had to shake him up as well!_

Answering both my Inner and Sasuke, I said, snuggling up to him,

"I'm fine now..."

Looking up from his chest, I added,

"Because of you..."

Sasuke sighed, as if not accepting my statement.

He put his hands to my under arms and pulled me up slightly so we were in eye contact on the pillow.

He put his forehead to mine and looked at me.

His eyes were clouded with concern.

I kissed his nose and smiled,

"Really..."

He simply watched my eyes.

After a moment, he shook his head and kissed my lips gentily.

I knew what he was thinking...

_He knows I'm lying..._

Honestly... I don't really know what to do now... I terrified to leave his house... Let alone his bed!

Even if they never came after me again... The mental pain and suffering...

And... To be even more open... I feel a weird sensation around Sasuke... Almost like I'm... terrified of _him_...

But, he would never hurt me intentionally! He cares too much about me!

I'm safe with him...

I moved closer to him.

We cuddled for about ten minutes before Sasuke cleared his throat.

My eyes opened. I was probably in a conscious sleep or something because I remember every noise from the past while.

Sasuke pulled his left arm from my side and moved some strands of hair from my face.

He spoke quietly,

"Cherry blossom... I need to get you treated soon... Your wounds may have stopped bleeding, but they still need to be taken to..."

My eyes opened slowly with shock. I stared at his chest for a moment before I looked up to his face.

He was watching me too, his eyes still showed worry and anxiety.

Fear and confusion were in my voice when I spoke,

"I don't want to leave..."

He pulled his other arm from my side and propped his body up with it,

"Sakura... Be reasonable..."

Turning on my stomach and propping myself up with both arms, I said to him, still scared,

"I don't want to leave... Not now... Not until I _have_ too..."

He knew that I meant, "Not until my house is finished..."

He sighed, becoming annoyed with me,

"We can't bring a medical nin here and you are too weak to do it yourself... How am I to do anything? I'm not a medic!"

Sasuke seemed to be getting angry, but I knew that his voice was rising because of his fear for my safety.

Trying to keep my voice calm in hopes of him becoming so as well, I said,

"What about the medical stuff in your cabinet? You had ace bandages, cloth... and more stuff that I didn't see..."

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. He then nodded and sat up, his legs off the side of the bed.

He bent down and picked up his shirt, slipping it on as he stood up.

I was about to get up to go with him, but he came up infront of me and put his hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down.

"Just wait here for a minute... I'll be right back..."

I nodded as he became upright and walked out the door.

While he was gone, I turned on his TV.

I hadn't seen any of the latest news in a while.

When the chanel changed to the News, I was appaled by the latest story.

Four bodies were found, murdered, in an abandoned back alley building.

They released only the first names of the deceased:

Akio,

Kiyoshi,

Haruko,

And...

What brought my fears higher,

Hoishiko

_The four men who tried to rape me last night were... Were..._

_They were _killed _by Sasuke... I knew that it had to be him..._

_He was the only one who would have reason to slay those men..._

I shuddered... Slowly wondering if I was safe anymore...

_Hai, Sasuke saved me..._

_But... He takes punishments to the extreme..._

_No... He would never hurt me... Or _anyone_ innocent of crimes..._

I turned off the TV when I heard Sasuke coming back down the hall...

_Right?_

"Don't yell at me or anything... But... Take off your shirt, Sakura..."

I was sitting on his bed, surrounded by _too many_ medical supplies.

Sasuke was on his knees, on the floor, infront of me.

He had a roll of ace bandages in his hand. He was looking at his legs.

I glared at him,

"What?"

He glanced up at me,

"I need to wrap this around your body... Or would you rather me try to stitch it?"

I tried to imagin Sasuke as a medic...

_Poor patients! He would probably yell at them if they wailed in pain!_

_He doesn't have much patience, ne?_

I watched the ace bandages wrapped around his hand.

Then I looked to his face.

I nodded slightly.

Sasuke stretched up so he was at an even enough height with me,

"Besides... I've already seen you shirtless... It shouldn't matter... I'm also not a pervert like Naruto... I wont do anything _unnesecary_ to you, Sakura..."

He stressed the "Unnesecary" part to basically say that he wont grope me or stare.

He spoke as he unwove the bandages,

"Purely professional..." He looked into my eyes, "I promise."

My frown started to disappear.

My hands went down to the hem of my camosoule, and slowly, I began to pull up.

Sasuke just watched his hands as he continued to unweave the bandages.

When my shirt was off, I put it on my lap, my hands over it. There was no space around me on the bed.

Sasuke came up to my face, the bandage in both of his hands.

Subtly he whispered,

"Keep your hands up..."

I nodded,

"Okay..."

I rose my hands above my head.

Sasuke looked at my eyes. Then he began to wrap the bandage around my body.

He kept his thumb on my side as he started to pull the bandage around my back and to the front again.

I shivered each time his hand was on the bare skin of my back.

When Sasuke had to pull the bandages over my breasts, he would do it so quickly and lightly that I hardly noticed that he was touching me.

After about three minutes of bandaging, Sasuke was at my stomach, finishing the wrapping.

I just watched the top of his head.

He was true... He didn't show any sexual desire or lust at the sight of my half naked body...

Sasuke was protective of me, that I knew... But... He also _does _really care about how I feel.

Sasuke ended the tying a minute later.

He came back up to my face and asked me,

"How do you feel?"

I smiled,

"Like a mummy..."

Sasuke grinned too and kissed my cheek,

"Well then , my mummy, let's go and get something for breakfast-"

"Or, how about lunch?"

His smile was shy and entertained at the same time,

"Yeah... Let's get some lunch..."

With that, he helped me slip the camosoule back on and took my hand. We walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to eat our lunch at 4:00 PM.

Sasuke made up rice and dumplings.

I sat next to him today, he didn't object once.

Neither of us talked... It was as if we were both nervous to...

When I finished my food about a half hour later, I decided to break the silence.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at me, appearing ready to help me the second I asked,

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

I stayed silent for a few seconds... Not sure of how to ask...

Then I decided to just say it bluntly.

Looking him in the eyes, I said,

"Sasuke... Why did you _kill_ them?"

He was stunned,

"H-h-h-h-h- How do you know?"

I looked down to my plate, feeling lost and slightly scared.

Sasuke then spoke up,

"Sakura... I had to... They almost _raped_ you! And..." He growled,

"The things they said about you when I was at their hideout... It was vulgar and sick, Sakura! They deserved to die!"

I snapped my head up,

"Not to die! To be taken in by ANBU, yes. But not to die, Sasuke!"

Sasuke rose his voice,

"Sakura! If I didn't, then they would have come after you again! I can't always protect you!"

I didn't want Sasuke to yell at me, so I partly changed the subject,

"Sasuke... What would you do if they did actaully...?"

I couldn't even finish that question.

His eyes grew wide and he looked at me, nervous.

He quietly answered,

"I would have killed them on the spot... Then taken you to the hospital to check you for any diseases..."

I didn't like it that he said, "Killed them on the spot". It made me feel more afraid.

"Sasuke... I'm still a virgin, so you don't have to worry about it... And... Even if... I would have bared it and then gone to Lady Hokage..."

Sasuke growled,

"You would have 'bared it'? Sakura, they would have raped you with only lust and desire in their minds! If I was to have sex with you, it would be with love and passion-"

His eyes went white*.

I looked at him, shocked.

_He _did_ technically just say that he wants to have sex with us_... My Inner stated.

He closed his eyes and shook his head,

"Forget I said that!"

He opened his eyes and continued to watch me,

"What I mean is, they would have probably left you for dead anyways... After they got their fix, they would most likely have killed you..."

I gasped quietly, but still didn't change my expresion.

Sasuke closed his eyes again, his face appearing tourtured and agonized,

"Other than killing Itachi... I have nothing to live for... If you were dead... I..."

I shook myself out of my shocked state and asked,

"What would you do, Sasuke?"

His body shuddered,

"I would find Itachi now... And... Let him kill me..."

I gasped, my body suddenly on the table and hugging Sasuke.

I was crying,

"Don't say that, Sasuke! If you died... Everyone would be distraught and feel lost... A world without you... A world without you is a world that no one would want to live in! You have impacted so many peoples lives'!"

Sasuke pulled me off the table and onto his lap,

"Sakura... I wont live without you..."

I glared up at him, tears streaking down my cheeks,

"You can't say that! Promise me that you wont say that again!"

Sasuke began to object,

"Sakura, I-"

-"Say it!"

Sasuke hugged me close,

"Fine... I will never say that again... Chi ga te..."

He kissed my forehead and stood up, seating me on the table.

He smiled at me once more and, probably not wanting to argue anymore too, left the room.

As I sat there alone, I thought about the one thing on my mind since he said it.

_He said that... He would lovingly and passionatly... He said... Does he really want me?_

_Cha! Of course he wants us! He said so!_ My Inner yelled at me

_Hey Inner... You remember what mom says about how to make bad thoughts go away?_

_Heh-heh-heeeeh... _My Inner chuckled

Then she stopped laughing and said,

_No, I don't..._

_Gah... She says, "If you want to forebay a bad thought,-_

_Replace it with a good one!"_

_Hai! _

She was silent for a moment,

_So...?_

_Baka!_

_Heh-heh... You just called yourself an idiot..._

_Oh, shut up! I'm just going to go to the living room or something..._

I stayed in the living room all day.

After about an hour though, Sasuke came out to sit with me.

We watched the news together until we...

Ahem...

"Found something better to do"...

_Which means we decided to make out!_ Inner me says proudly

Now it is 10:00 PM and Sasuke has me pinned down under him on the couch.

His arms are on either side of my head and my arms are around his neck. I have myself slightly off the couch so I can reach him.

He has his legs bent up so that his crotch is by my waist.

Sasuke and I have been like this for about a half hour. We kept changing our positions after we got strained from staying like that for too long.

Sasuke kissed me viciously, and I did the same to him.

Sasuke went down to my neck and began biting me.

I gasped with pleasure.

Sasuke bit me all the way up to my ear.

When his teeth grazed my earlobe he whispered to me,

"Guess I'm lucky that we have fun at night, ne?"

I then froze. I had a horrifying flash back:

_They laughed evilly. Then, after a quick wink to each other, pushed me up against the wall of the building we were all behind. They held my arms up above my head._

_One of the two of them said,_

_"Guess it's lucky that we come out at night, right Boss?"_

What Sasuke said was too close to that!

I whimpered,

"Sasuke... Sas- Sasuke, stop... Sasuke... _**Sasuke! Sasuke, stop!**_"

My voice cracked on the last word.

He pulled away from me so that he was kneeling over me, his face showed his confusion.

I closed my eyes and curled in on myself.

Sasuke gasped,

"Sakura! Sakura, what happened?"

I began to cry uncontrolably.

Sasuke was chocking on his words. He picked me up bridal style again.

Then, suddenly, we were in his dark room and on his bed.

Sasuke tried to soothe me, but I was holding myself, trying to forget, no, _praying_ that I would forget.

Sasuke went up to me and held me, rocking me side to side, trying to comfort me.

"Sakura... Sakura... You're safe now. You're here with me... They wont hurt you anymore... I'll protect you..."

_He knew me so well... He doesn't deserve to see me cry like this..._

I pulled away from him and gazed into his fear striken eyes,

"Sasuke... I'm sorry... It's just... You said something too similar to what one of _them_ said..."

Sasuke stuttered,

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

I nodded, water still pouring from my eyes.

Sasuke looked down, feeling defeated, and said to himself,

"I don't know what to do..." 

I looked up to him,

"You can help me forget..."

He glanced at me through his bangs,

"Nani?"

I crawled over to him,

"Mother always said, 'To get rid of a bad thought or memory, you need to replace it with one that is good..."

His head went up again. His hands moved his hair from his eyes,

"I don't know what you mean..."

I blushed slightly,

"Help me forget..."

"How?"

I looked down to the covers under us,

"They almost... Almost raped me... Make me forget what they almost did by force and make me only remember what you can do by choice."

Sasuke exhaled nervously and leaned away from me,

"Hom toni, Sakura?... No... I can't..."

I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked at it, then my face. I frowned,

"Please, Sasuke-kun? Okanaides?"

He shook his head and stood up, standing at the end of the bed.

"Chi go... Orewa..." He sighed,

"No..."

I turned to him, I was getting close to begging,

"Sasuke... They almost stole my innocence..."

Crossing his arms he stated,

"Now your asking _me_ to..."

I shook my head in disbelief,

"They tried to rape me with only lust and desire in their minds..."

He tensed when he realized I what I was about to say,

"You would only do so with love and passion..."

He turned back to me, the moonlight making it easier to see him.

Crawling to the middle of the bed, I began to beg,

"They showed me only lust and sexual urges... Show me that you love me, Sasuke... Show me love and compassion..."

I could see that I would have to tell him the truth,

"I was scared of you today, Sasuke-"

He turned around and bent over so his hands where on the bed infront of me,

"I don't want you to be afraid of me, Sakura..."

Raising my voice and sounding much more confident then I felt, I yelled at him,

**"Then show me love!"**

**"Fine!"**

**¡Warning!**

**¡Lemon Coming Up!**

**¡Read Again When This Sign Appears Once More!**

Sasuke's lips we suddenly pressed to mine.

He was on the bed, crawling up to get over me.

He threw the blankets off the side of the bed.

While he was hovering over me, our lips were pressing together fiercely.

We were in a similar position to the last one we were in on the couch. However, this time, my right hand was at the back of his head and my left arm was on his back, trying to pull him closer to me.

I grabbed a handfull of his hair and yanked at it while he started to bite my lip.

Sasuke's tongue then began to beg entrance into my mouth.

When I let him, his hands went to the hem of my shirt, forcing it up and off of my body.

He threw it to the left, landing on his desk.

When I was left in the bandages, Sasuke sat up so he was straddling my waist.

He brought his hands to his own shirt and tore off both of them; His blue outer one and his white under shirt*.

Sasuke had such a muscular and strong build... One more sexy thing about him.

He immediatly went back to my mouth, our tongues began to wrestle not long after.

Sasuke's tongue barely left my mouth, and when it did, he would start to bite me.

Sasuke then pulled me up so we were both sitting up right. He kept his body a small distance away from me.

His hands were at my waist, he started to unravel the bandages around my body.

As he hands were on my stomach and slowing rising, my hands were on his shoulders, his arms, his chest.

If we were to go back to our vicious make out when the bandages were off, I wanted to atleast have my fan girl moment of obsessing over _him*_.

When my hands were on his chest, his hands were by my collar, the end of the bandages in his hands.

He ripped the bandages off of me like a ribbon, letting them go across the room.

He pushed me down again and went back to kissing me.

But this time, his right hand was holding my side, pulling me off the bed and closer to him occasionally.

My hands would go back and forth across his back, trying to pull _him _closer to _me_.

Five minutes later, Sasuke's hands traveled down my sides so lightly that it caused me to shudder, heat trailing his touch.

He took his hands from my body and went to his own shorts.

He was about to undo the button, when I put my hands on his. He looked up to me.

I smiled and, trying to sound seductive, said,

"I want to have some fun too..."

His laugh was breathy. He went back to kissing me, his hands going up to my shoulder and boobs.

While he was touching me, I was hurrying to get his shorts off.

When I unzipped the zipper, I began to pull down, trying to get them off of his legs.

Sasuke sighed,

"How about this?"

He rolled us over so I was straddling his waist and that he was pressed to the bed.

I smiled quickly and practically ripped his pants off.

He was in dark gray boxers... And they too, would come off in do time.

I smiled inwardly as I let myself fall on Sasuke.

I kissed him, still, our tongues meeting.

Because I was ontop at the moment, I wanted to try something.

I pulled away from the kiss and went to his neck, biting it.

Sasuke shivered under me, making me feel all the more dominant...

_-Blink- -Blink- Weird, ne?_

Sasuke repressed a moan by grunting and flipped us over again, holding me down by my hips.

He glared at me playfully,

"That's not fair... I'm seme, not you..."

I exhaled, smiling,

"Sorry"

"You should be,"

He leaned down to my neck and began to bite,

"Only _I_ can do that..."

"Ow!"

I smiled and dug my fingers into his back,

"That hurts..."

Sasuke groaned,

"Ow... Kinky, aren't we?"

He bit me again, probably to make his point,

"Hai... _We_ are..."

Sasuke chuckled and began to move his hands across my torso again.

My hand was at the back of his head again and my other was holding his wrist as it moved around me.

I let him move as we kissed.

But, when Sasuke's hand passed my waist for a moment, I shivered and realized... Just how much I liked it when he _touched_ me.

Making my grip on his hand more firm, I held him back from moving again.

He stopped and let his hand move with mine.

I pulled his hand down to my waist at the border of my boxers*.

I brought his hand just under the lip, pulling my face away from his lips.

He looked at me, his face expressing his concern for the first time since we started,

"Are you sure you want to?"

My smile was shy and aloof,

"I'm more sure than you know,"

He shook his head,

"Chi go... So da ne...*"

I moved my right hand from his head to his shoulder blade.

Sasuke kissed me suddenly, pulling off my boxers.

When I was completely naked, I took my left hand from his hand and went to the hem of _his_ boxers.

When I was about to pull down, Sasuke took _my_ hand,

"Wait, my little virgin... I don't want to go straight into the sex..."

I looked at him like he was purposely trying to stall me.

Sasuke pulled away from me so that he was straddling my waist again. He looked away from me,

"I don't want to upset you Sakura but... I'm... Not..."

Part of me knew what he was going to say next.

Glancing back at me through his hair he said,

"A virgin..."

_Obviously not! He's to sexy to be a virgin!_ My Inner said

_I just wonder who that lucky girl was..._

_No, you mean 'I wonder who that lucky _bitch_ was...'_

Sitting up and wrapping my arms around his chest and my left leg over his leg, I asked,

"So?"

Putting his hand on my inner thigh and pushing me down onto the bed again, he answered,

"So... It means I know what to do..."

Bringing his left hand down to my most sensitive part, he whispered into my ear,

"So da ne..."

Trying not to shudder uncontrolably, I gave him a questionable look as he drew his face back to be infront of mine.

He kissed me and said,

"Trust me, Sakura... I'm doing this so I won't hurt you later..."

Then, with that, he pushed two of his fingers into me.

I gasped at the feeling.

I shivered involuntarily, not able to keep my grip on Sasuke.

His fingers pulsed in and out of my cavern as it slowly became wet.

I had to start catching my breathe.

Sasuke's lips tenderly pressed to mine, his voice so soft and sweet as he soothed me,

"Sakura... Believe me, I'm doing this to help you... I don't _want_ to hurt you-"

I brought my hand up from the bed and squeezed his ass, making him flinch with possible pleasure. His eyes closed when I groped him.

When they opened again, I was smiling at him with devilish delight,

"No... I... I _like_ it..."

He arched an eye brow and smiled at me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist,

"Faster... Please?"

He shook his head and obeyed my demand.

I was panting not after long.

Then, when I had cum for Sasuke, he pulled his fingers out of me and kissed my lips with sexual force.

When he ended the kiss, I took my legs off of him. Because it would bug me if I didn't find out, I asked,

"Sasuke... Why did you just do that?"

Sasuke took my right hand and brought it down to his boxers, putting my thumb under the hem,

"Well... If I just went... If I didn't... If we... Gah!"

Sasuke hesitated for another moment.

Then, when I was just starting to pull at his drawers he answered me with a straight forward answer,

"To put it bluntly, if I didn't make you wet, you would be hurt more than if I just went straight into the sex..."

Then he muttered quietly, but not quietly enough for me not to hear,

"Kinda like lube..."

I chuckled silently as I yanked at his boxers.

When I pulled it down enough to see Sasuke's V*, he just sat up and pulled them off himself, tossing them at the bottom of the edge.

Sasuke moved back down onto me before I could see anything with major definition

_However, it is big! _Inner Me kyans*

Sasuke had his chest pressed up against mine, he was directly ontop of me. But, he kept his lower half up by staying on his knees.

He kissed my neck, trailing up to my ear.

When he got there, he asked me quietly,

"Kai do?*"

Releasing an anxious exhale, I answered,

"Yes... Yes, yes, Sasuke... I'm ready..."

He waited before he answered me back,

"Okay..."

Then, he lowered himself onto me, his hands pulling my legs farther apart.

Slowly and, honestly, painfully, he slid his member into me.

I tensed when he did.

Sasuke brought his right hand back up to my face and caressed me,

"Shh shh shh... I'll go slow, Sakura... I wont try to hurt you anymore..."

Then, he gradually pushed in and out of me, making me wetter.

I moaned in pain... And pleasure.

The feeling was so... I couldn't even descibe it, I just wanted more!

Sasuke was kissing and sucking on my neck, one of his hands pawing at my boob.

I put my hands on his back, trying to keep control of any jerking motions.

_Damn! If this is how good it feels slow, I wonder how much better it will feel fast! But... If we shake like this slow... Then we probably wont have any control fast... _My Inner sumed up.

But, Inner me made me _have_ to beg,

"Sas-Sasuke... Sasuke...?"

He came up to my face and began to kiss me forcefully.

Inbetween them, I asked,

"Sasuke... Can you... Go... Faster?"

Sasuke left my mouth and went to my neck, biting me and answering my question,

"I... Don't want... To hurt you..."

Bringing my hands to his face, I _made_ him look at me,

"But..."

I kissed him forcefully,

"I _want_ you to hurt me."

Sasuke's smile was crooked.

"As you wish, my love."

Then, suddenly, he thrust into me, growing harder and faster with each push.

I moaned out loud with suffering delight.

I shivered uncontrolably, crying out.

Sasuke slowed down just a bit and asked,

"Sakura?"

I arched my back, trying to get him to keep going. I screamed,

"More!"

He shook his head, but still complied to my whimes.

Plowing harder into me, I wailed in pleasure.

Sasuke was relentless after I told him I wanted him to hurt me.

_Little masochistic, huh? Or would that make _him_ a sadist? S & M!_

Sasuke withdrawled himself from me and came up to my ear,

"Sakura... Give me your hand."

I obeyed, bringing my limp hand over to him.

Sasuke, my hand in his, brought it down to his crotch, to his throbing member.

Placing my hand on it and said to me,

"I think I'm not getting as much enjoyment as you, cherry blossom..."

I knew what he was talking about. If I was getting so weak and happy by him, I needed to do something in return.

I began to rub him, gaining speed as I got feeling back in my body from the small break.

Sasuke moaned for one of the first times during the intercourse.

I went faster, he shivered, kissing me fiercely.

I did this for about five more minutes.

Sasuke moaned again, dropping his head onto my collar, uttering,

"That's- That's enough..."

He huffed once and pulled my hand away from him, thrusting himself back into me.

I screamed, _literally._

Sasuke teeth were at my neck again as he bit and licked me.

I moaned when he hit my sweet spot.

Sasuke stopped biting me for a moment, but he remained where he was.

When he went up to my face, he looked shocked.

Kissing me viciously, he said,

"Sakura... I didn't realize just how _sexy_ your moan is..."

I smiled, not sure of how else to respond.

Sasuke continued to force his erection into me.

But after a few more sex filled minutes, he bit my ear and said to me,

"Move with me, love..."

I started to move my hips with his. Everytime he pushed down, I pushed up to feel even more force and enjoyable pain.

Sasuke tried unsuccessfully to repress a moan of pure pleasure.

I was about to reach my climax, he probably was too.

Sasuke pushed at my hips, making them move a bit to far, causing me to whimper,

"Ow..."

Sasuke, who was at my boobs, licking my collar, spoke to me,

"_Now_ you're complaining?"

I scoffed,

"Yeah... You pushed my legs too far apart."

He came up to my face, giving me an Are-you-serious- look,

"Che... Bite me..."

He shook his head, contemplating if I had a right grasp of what pain is.

But, what he said gave me and idea,

"Okay..."

I went up to his neck and bit him, a loud moan escaped his mouth.

He squeezed my boobs when I did.

We had our release, moaning each others name.

We began to pant.

We _both_ had enough.

Sasuke, kissing my lips tenderly, reached over the side of the bed and pulled the covers up over us.

He withdrew himself from my shivering body and layed down next to me.

**¡End Of Warning!**

**¡Lemon Over!**

**¡You Can Resume Reading!**

We looked at each other, huffing.

Sasuke then, with the last of his strength, pulled me over and put me ontop of him.

He wrapped his arms around my back, kissing my forehead.

I kept my hands on his chest, resting my head on my hands.

Sasuke stroked my back in a comforting manor, he still being deep inside me.

Before I became completely exhausted and knocked out, I said to him,

"I love you, Sasuke..."

He kissed my forehead again and whispered back,

"I love you too... Now... sleep, my love..."

And with that, I drifted away.

I had completely forgotton everything that had happened to me the night previous.

I slept soundly, my dreams only replaying what had just happened.

Chapter 7: Show Me Love

Artitst: t.A.T.u


End file.
